HP: El secreto de la magia
by Mec15Potters
Summary: ¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida de Harry si Voldemort hubiera llegado a él antes que a sus padres esa noche de Halloween? La infancia de un Harry prometedor, divertido y con una inmejorable vida, y con poderes más haya de nuestra comprensión.
1. Prólogo

_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

_**Prólogo**_

Era un día cálido y soleado, de esos que últimamente ya no se veían. Eran tiempos difíciles, la gente no salía, ya no se confiaba tan fácilmente por miedo a que te pudieran traicionar o a que otro este bajo el imperius, y a diario la población mágica temía que algún familiar fuera el siguiente en caer muerto en esta cruel guerra. En ese momento existían dos bandos. Los que estaban a favor de la luz, prácticamente la llamada Orden del Fénix; y los que estaban a favor del nuevo régimen, el régimen de Lord Voldemort, apoyado por los temibles mortífagos. Eran tiempos de oscuridad, pero eso iba a cambiar, y todo empezó en un pequeño hospital en las afueras del valle de Godric.

-¡James, James! ¡Para YA! Todo va a salir bien-dijo una persona de cabellos y ojos dorados, que llevaba ropa desgastada y físicamente se veía algo viejo, a pesar de que era bastante joven.

-¡Pero cómo quieres que me este quieto Remus! Mi hijo va a nacer ya- dijo una persona apuesta, con ropa cara, expresión por lo regular algo arrogante, gafas redondas, ojos color avellana, y cabellos negros y muy desordenados debido a las muchas veces que había estado tratando de arrancarse el pelo por preocupación en las últimas horas- ¿Y si no soy buen padre?¿Y si no me quiere? ¿Y si no sé que hacer? ¿Y si...

-¡PARA YA! Por supuesto que te va a amar, y vas a ser un estupendo padre- y con cara irritada se volvió a una persona alta, bastante apuesta, de cabello negro, ojos azul eléctrico, y de apariencia aristocrática que estaba caminando de un lado a otro sin parar, luego se sentaba, daba golpes impacientes con el pie, y se volvía a parar- Sirius, pareciera que vas a ser tu el que va a dar a luz…

-¿Por qué se tardaran tanto?, cómo es posible que no me hallan dejado pasar, ¡YO, el mejor amigo de los padres de Harry!- dijo con el ceño fruncido- Merlín, nadie debería dejarme en este estado, ¡me van a salir arrugas! Pero que ingratos, cabezas huecas, con aire de que pueden decidir todo…

Fue interrumpido por un sanador que se acercó y dijo: ¿Quién es el padre del niño?

El sanador no pudo evitar alzar una ceja divertido cuando los tres adultos se pararon sin dudar, incluido Remus, quien no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Yo soy- respondió un irritado James, viendo de reojo a sus dos mejores amigos, pasando su cara rápidamente a una con ansiedad- ¿Ya puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto, sígame.

Una hora después el doctor permitió pasar a Remus y Sirius, mostrando a un James completamente diferente, sus dos amigos se miraron de reojo, James tenía una luz en sus ojos que nunca habían visto, tanto cariño y amor dirigidos al pequeño bulto que tenía en los brazos.

-Quiero que conozcan a Harry James Potter- dijo con una voz llena de orgullo, pasándoselo primero a Remus.

Cuando Remus lo cargó, sintió como su parte lobuna reconoció al pequeño bebe como parte de la manada, como su cachorro, y él pudo ver por qué, era simplemente la cosa más hermosa del mundo, ya podía ver unos mechones de pelo que claramente iba a ser el legado de James. James se preocupó por un instante cuando los ojos de Remus se habían vuelto de un color más oscuro, pero después de unos instantes sus preocupaciones se despejaron cuando vio su gran sonrisa.

Después le toco el turno a Sirius, quien nervioso lo cargo, e inmediatamente se maravillo con el pequeño humano que vio. Estaba dormido, pero sintió una conexión con ese pequeño. Se sorprendió, pues sintió tanto amor como nunca había sentido antes, nunca tuvo la mejor de las familias, después de todo, y que ahora sintiera casi un amor paternal hacia el niño…

Ahora le tocó a James y a Remus ver sorprendidos. La expresión de Sirius, juguetona y superficial que siempre llevaba, cambió por una llena de cariño y fascinación.

-Sirius, Lili y yo habíamos decidido el que seas el padrino de nuestro hijo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo?- dijo muy sorprendido- ¿Hablan en serio?

-Por supuesto, no nos imaginamos a alguien mejor, sé que lo protegerías con tu vida

-Yo... Vaya…-tuvo dificultades para tragar saliva- muchas gracias, pueden estar seguros de eso- dijo con una tímida sonrisa, y volvió a ver a Harry. Alzó un dedo para tocarlo, y sintió una mano pequeñita agarrando firmemente su dedo. Volvió a sentir su corazón llenarse por ese niño, _Merlín, es tan lindo_ pensó, tenía una expresión adorable en su cara dormida, una nariz fina y respingona como su madre y sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

James volvió a tomar a su hijo en sus brazos, y recordó la primera vez que lo vio…

_Por fin había abierto la puerta, y vio a Lili acostada y cansada, pero con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara. Se acercó inmediatamente. _

_-Mira James, mira a nuestro hijo…_

_Él se acercó y lo que vio le quitó el aliento. Por primera vez no pudo pensar claramente…_

_Su bebe_

_Su hijo_

_Harry James Potter_

_Su Harry_

_Cuando su mente se despejó un poco, vio al bebe más hermoso del mundo, y cuando lo cargó en sus brazos con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo, el bebé abrió los ojos. Eran los ojos de su Lili, unos grandes ojos verdes esmeralda, viéndolo a él por primera vez con curiosidad e inocencia. El sintió como su corazón se apretaba casi dolorosamente de tanto amor que sentía y soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo todo este tiempo sin darse cuenta. _

_-Es... eres hermoso Harry, yo soy tu papa cariño- dijo con tanta emoción que hasta el mismo se sorprendió- Lily, te amo tanto…- dijo con los ojos brillantes-, ¿puedes creer que este sea nuestro hijo Lili?, es demasiado maravilloso para serlo…-dijo con un nudo en la garganta- Te amo tanto Harry._

_-Lo se- dijo con un suspiro- es tan increíble, es demasiado perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa que solo una madre puede tener- Los amo tanto a los dos, es una bendición. _

_Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto amor. Y en ese momento James supo que lo iba a dar todo por él. Por su hijo, que se había vuelto lo más importante en su vida. No solo iba a estar ahí para él en todas las cosas que había pensado antes, en su primer vuelo, consentirlo en exageración, en su primer palaba, magia accidental, su primer paso y la primera vez para ir a dejarlo al expreso de Hogwarts. Ahora eso le parecía tan superficial… él le daría todo, su amor, su tiempo, todo. Estaría ahí escuchando cada problema, preocupación, aspiración, calmando cada sueño, riendo con él pero también llorando con él, aplaudiendo cada logro y diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba aun cuando fracasara, e iba a amar cualquier defecto que tuviera, aunque para sus ojos no fuera uno._

-¿Cómo es posible amar a una persona tanto?- dijo Lili, viendo la interacción de sus amigos y esposo con su hijo en silencio.

-No lo se Lili- dijo James con un suspiro, y volteando de nuevo a un bebé en sus brazos le susurró- Pero de algo estoy seguro Harry, cuando conocí a tu madre nos teníamos el uno con el otro, pero ahora, sólo con verte y sentirte por primera vez, lo tuvimos todo.


	2. Chapter 1

___Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

_**Capitulo 1… Magia accidental**_

Una pequeña pero feliz familia, ignorante de todo lo que estaba sucediendo afuera, estaba en una pequeña pero acogedora casa, Sin saber que esa noche iba a cambiar sus vidas. Aun así, solo habían pasado 6 meses desde el suceso en el hospital, y la casa ya no era tranquila como antes.

-¡Harry, ven aquí! No querrás que mamá se enoje con el viejo cornamenta ¿verdad?

Lo único que se oyó a cambió fue el sonido de una hermosa e infantil risa.

Todo había cambiado, la llegada de Harry cambió sus vidas por completo. Pero los cambios más sorprendentes fueron para James y Sirius. Sirius llegaba ahora todos los días a su casa, sólo para pasar el rato con su ahijado, consintiéndolo y jugando con el como si fuera un niño de la edad de Harry, pero ya no era esa persona arrogante de siempre, a pesar de todo, jamás ponía en peligro su seguridad con la más mínima cosa. Tomó sus deberes de padrino muy enserio. En cambio las prioridades de James habían cambiado completamente, poniendo a Harry en primer lugar. Si alguien pensó que no iba a ser un buen padre, se retractaron inmediatamente. Quedó atrás las disputas sin sentido, la inmadurez que aún conservaba, los prejuicios. Y fue remplazada por una mirada de devoción total cada vez que veía a su hijo. Se levantaba cada noche para calmarlo cuando lloraba, sin quejarse, y dejaba a los pocas personas que los habían visto con sus palabras en la boca, pues parecía que él siempre sabía lo que su hijo quería, cada necesidad, conocía cada mirada suya, tenían una conexión especial. Era un estupendo padre.

-Merlín Lili, no se como alguien tan pequeño puede tener tanta energía, ni siquiera tiene un año y ya sabe gatear estupendamente, ¡Sólo es un baño!- dijo un indignado James.

Antes de que Lili pudiera responder, alguien entró por la puerta.

-¡Buenos días familia!- dijo un alegre Sirius Black- ¿Dónde está el pequeño merodeador?

Un pequeño niño apareció y se fue a los brazos de su padrino. Inmediatamente la cara de Sirius se transformó en la que siempre ponía cada vez que veía a Harry. El brillo juguetón e inmaduro que siempre llevaba para conquistar a chicas, cambió a una mirada llena de cariño, dedicada solo a Harry. Era en esos momentos que los padres de Harry se veían, y aunque nunca disminuía la sorpresa de ver a ese nuevo Sirius, sabían que habían hecho la mejor elección como padrino.

-¡Cachorro!, ¿esas personas que se hacen llamar tus padres te están tratando bien?

-Sirius, deja de estar metiéndole tus ideas retorcidas en la cabeza, ¡este chamaco que tengo por hijo no quiere meterse a bañar!

Sirius soltó una risa muy parecida a un ladrido- Por supuesto que no cornamenta, los hombres no se bañan- terminó guiñando un ojo descaradamente a Harry.

-Merlín- dijo James en un susurro sin hacerle mucho caso a la respuesta de Sirius, -si este niño hace esto ahorita no me imagino lo que será capaz de hacer dentro de un año.

Pero con Lily era una historia muy diferente, pues bien que había oído lo que Sirius dijo-¡Black! ¡Voy a revocar tus privilegios de padrino, te lo advierto!- gritó Lily. Sirius se alejó prudentemente de ahí, poniendo a Harry en el piso, estar cerca a Lili mientras ponía esa cara y tenía un cuchillo de cocina en su mano no era nada seguro.

-Claro- dijo tragando saliva- este… Creo que volveremos más tarde, ¿verdad Moony?- dijo dándole a Remus un codazo.

-Lo lamento Sirius, pero creo que nos tendremos que quedar una rato, Dumbledore quiere hablar con todos nosotros- dijo dirigiéndose a la pareja, ocultando su preocupación, la cara de Dumbledore al decirle eso no auguraba nada bueno. Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos…

Se oyó un "POP" y un Harry sentado en el piso, se desvaneció para aparecerse una fracción de segundo después en los brazos de Remus.

Todos estaban en silencio hasta que se desató el caos…

-O por Merlín, ¡O por Merlín!, ¡su primer magia accidental!- gritó James emocionado.

-No solo cualquier tipo de magia James- dijo Remus, quien después de salir del shock, comenzó a cantar junto con Sirius- ¡Se apareció!, ¡Se apareció!

-¡Pero solo tiene 7 meses!, ni siquiera debería ser capaz de hacer magia hasta los 4 años- dijo Lily emocionada.

-¡Se apareció, se apareció, Harry se apareció!- en esos momentos Sirius ya estaba saltando de alegría y bailando en la mesa.

Todo se interrumpió con el estruendo que suena cuando alguien se aparece en la chimenea. Dos personas interrumpieron en la sala, demasiado divertidos para hacer algo, pues la imagen que recibieron al llegar ahí era demasiado cómica. Remus, alguien normalmente imperturbable estaba en una posición escandalosa con Sirius encima de la mesa, James estaba en el suelo jugando con Harry y Lily, bueno, estaba lanzando agua de su varita sin parar de saltar en el sofá de su casa.

Todos, muy tímidamente deshicieron sus posiciones anteriores, arreglándose, y vieron apenados a las 2 personas que acababan de entrar. Era un anciano bastante alto, que imponía poder, bondad, respeto y sabiduría, con trajes extravagantes llenos de figuras de estrellas, la nariz torcida, y gafas de media luna. La otra persona era una mujer con el pelo recogido en un moño apretado, y que por lo regular tenía una apariencia estricta, solo que esta vez fue la excepción, pues aunque sus ojos mostraban exasperación, sus labios estaban demasiado apretados evitando una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- Dijo la voz del anciano, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, llenos de diversión.

- Mmmm, bueno- dijo Lily, acomodándose de la mejor manera posible su cabello- ya habíamos terminado, no se preocupen, así que, ¿gustan tomar té?

-Si no es mucha molestia mi niña.

-Así que este pequeño es Harry Potter- dijo la mujer- ¿me lo permites James?

-¡Claro que sí Minerva!, todo por mi maestra favorita.

Cuando cargó al bebe, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. El niño la miró, pero no como un bebe la mirada de cualquier niño pequeño, desenfocada, viendo todo y nada. No, Harry vio fijamente a los ojos de Minerva, y la vio como si la estuviera analizando, como si estuviera viendo su alma, y no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Al parecer lo que vio le gusto, pues inmediatamente soltó una hermosa risa y se acercó más a ella, tratando de alcanzar sus gafas, que le daban una expresión felina.

Dumbledore, notando todo esto, pidió al bebé en sus brazos, e hizo las mismas observaciones que Minerva. Al igual que con ella, a Harry le gustó lo que vio en sus ojos y ocultó su cara en su espesa barba, riendo. A pesar de todo esto, no pudieron evitar sentir un cariño especial por ese niño, e incluso a Minerva se le formó una sonrisa en sus labios, ya tenía una debilidad por el pequeño, curioso y risueño. Si iba ser la mitad de encantador que su padre, bromista como su padrino, inteligente como Lily y astuto como Remus… no se quería imaginar los años venideros…

Dumbledore cambió su atención a James y dijo- Solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué es lo que estaban… uh… celebrando?

-Oh, ¡Puedes creer que se apareció Dumbledore! ¡Harry se apareció por sí mismo!

-¿Cómo su primera magia accidental?- Dijo sorprendido. Nunca, o bueno, muy pocas veces se veía a Dumbledore con una expresión sorprendida. Luego se quedo pensativo. Si, este niño iba ser muy especial. De hecho ya lo era.

-Será mejor que se sienten, creo que tenemos algo de que hablar.- dijo cambiando su expresión.

Todos de inmediato pusieron caras serias. La cara de Dumbledore había cambiado a una de cansancio y tristeza. Ellos se sentaron, preparándose para lo que no iba a ser una buena noticia.

El silencio era tan tenso que hasta se podía tocar. El ambiente era opresivo y agrio, parecía como si apretara a cada persona en esa sala impidiéndole respirar correctamente. Parecía que había durado horas, y hubiera seguido así si no hubiera sonado la risa de un bebé. Y las reacciones no fueron nada agradables.

Remus apretó los puños fuertemente, sintiendo al lobo como nunca lo había sentido antes, agarraba la mesa muy fuertemente para evitar pararse. Sirius no parecía querer reprimirse. Su cara perdió toda sonrisa y miraba con una expresión furiosa. Minerva estaba con una expresión de pena y preocupación total, pero nada comparada con la de Lily que a duras penas se podía sostener de pie, pues ya estaba llorando inconsolablemente, su cara llena de desesperación, haciendo sonidos que hacían que tu corazón se desgarraba. Y James, temblando, salió rápidamente hacia el cuarto de tele, donde se oyó un horrible estruendo, parecía que estaba descargando toda su furia en esa habitación. Después de unos minutos regresó con una expresión tan derrotada que era mil veces peor que la de enojo, estaba terriblemente pálido, y agarro inmediatamente a Harry en sus brazos, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Lo lamento mucho, en verdad mis niños- dijo Dumbledore

-¡Co_ como es posible q_que ese hijo de puta pueda creer esa maldita profecía! Está tan malditamente enfermo-dijo Sirius con voz inestable.

- Pero dijiste que hay dos opciones ¿¡no!? Es decir… Harry no tiene que ser…él no…-dijo Remus

- Lamento decir que él le da demasiada importancia a esas cosas, y va a hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo. Se va a querer deshacer de toda amenaza lo más antes posible, no se va a arriesgar a esperar quien de las dos opciones es mejor.

-E_Esta bien… yo_yyo no quiero oír más, solo dime la forma en la que puedo proteger a m_mi hijo- dijo James con voz casi inexpresiva, pues tenía un borde de desesperación y dolor.

- La mejor opción para ustedes es usar el encantamiento Fidelio, tendrán que ocultarse del mundo mágico. No podrán confiar en nadie más, pues lamento decirles que alguien cercano a nosotros nos está traicionando.

- ¿¡Qué!? Pero e… olvidemos eso, no es importante, no ahora.- su tono cambió a uno serio que nunca había ocupado antes.- Encontraremos al traidor- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a James y Lili- Pero creo que será mejor que de una vez pongamos el hechizo, no podemos arriesgarnos más tiempo.

-Yo puedo ser su guardián secreto, James, Lili.- dijo Dumbledore-No será ningún problema, créanme que no saldrá nada de mí.

- No, gracias pero… -dijo James- será Sirius, no hay nadie mejor para proteger a Harry que él.

- ¿Estas seguro?, es decir, moriría antes que decir una sola palabra, lo juro.- dijo con una expresión feroz en su rostro, y luego determinación


	3. Chapter 2

___Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

_**Capitulo 2…La profecía, el guardián secreto y primera palabra.**_

Los dos maestros y Remus ya se habían ido hace un par de horas, y la casa estaba en silencio, excepto por los sollozos interminables de una pelirroja.

-¡James, oh James! Ya era suficiente terrible el que Harry viviera en medio de una guerra, ¿y ahora es el centro de toda esta? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo con voz cargada de desesperación.

James alzó su vista arriba, donde debía estar su hijo dormido. Sentía unas ganas interminables de verificar que seguía ahí.

-No lo se Lili, no lo se.

-Oigan- llamó la atención Sirius, quien había estado con una expresión pensativa- ¿no creen que seré la opción más obvia?... De hecho se_se me ha ocurrido... ¿tal vez podría ser colagusano?

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, como si fuera demasiado tonto.

-Comprendan, nadie pensaría que lo utilizaríamos como guardián, todos pensarían que yo lo soy, y así la atención se desviaría a mí, como una distracción. Lo mantendríamos vigilado por supuesto.

- Y serviría para demostrar la lealtad de Peter, es decir, no se ustedes pero últimamente ha estado actuando raro, y eso me ha tenido muy preocupada, no lo hemos visto desde que nació Harry, lo cuál es sospechoso, en verdad.- habló por primera vez Lili, con voz temblorosa.

-Yo he estado sospechando de Remus en realidad- dijo muy incómodo Sirius- Se que puede estar muy ocupado con las misiones de la Orden, pero ha actuado estresado y raro, no se.

Todos se quedaron pensativos. Se sentía tan mal el sospechar de sus propios amigos, pero eso era lo que hacía la guerra con sus cabezas y corazones, la confianza era un lujo que no se podían dar…

-Este es un juego peligroso- dijo James tensamente- pero tal vez podría funcionar, si Peter actúa sospechosamente, lo investigaremos. ¿Están seguros de que Peter sea nuestro guardián secreto?

Todos dudaron, pero al final asintieron. Ese movimiento iba a ser su sentencia.

Sin aguantar más James fue arriba, dejando a Lily con Sirius. Cuando James bajo con Harry, solo de verlo tan vivo y feliz, ignorante de todo, sintió tanta tristeza y pena que no pudo aguantar más el llanto que había reprimido hasta ahorita.

-Harry, lo...lo lamento ta...tanto, en serio. Co...cómo te podre defender de e..ese monstruo- las lagrimas caían de su rostro con desesperanza- no mereces esto Harry, un ser tan bueno, e inocente no merece la carga que tienes, lamento no poder quitártela, no protegerte de la maldita profecía, de Voldemort, de este estúpido mundo, de la guerra, soy un pésimo padre, el peor... yo…

Los ojos de Harry veían todo esto sorprendidos, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que compartían el dolor de su papá, poniéndose triste solo porque él lo estaba.

-Y ahora resulta que te pongo triste bebe. No merezco esto, tal vez esto me pasa por la persona estúpida y arrogante que fui en la escuela, pero tu no mereces pagar por mis errores, me siento tan culpable… lo siento bebe…. Soy el peor tipo de persona…

Harry se acercó a la cara de su papá con una expresión dulce y lo miró a los ojos. Por un instante James sintió que Harry le quería decir que no se preocupara, que no estuviera triste por eso, pero ¿como no lo iba a estar? -Pá-pa, pá-pa- James oyó

James abrió la boca, la cerró y la volvió a abrir, y esta vez no se perdió los ojos tristes de su hijo.

-¿Qué dijiste Harry?- Con una sonrisa emocionada y llorosa asomándose en su cara

-Papa

La expresión de James se iluminó con una sonrisa, había dicho papá, ¡su primera palabra fue papá!

Todos en la habitación olvidaron por un momento su tristeza y miraron a Harry estupefactos. La sonrisa de Harry también volvió. James miró a los otros, y luego a Harry. No iba a dejar que esa maldita profecía arruinara sus vidas. Se permitió sonreír sinceramente de nuevo. Si eso hacía a Harry feliz… No iba a dejar esa tristeza de nuevo aparecer en la cara de Harry. No iba a dejar que la guerra impidiera la felicidad de su hijo. Al parecer todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, porque empezaron a reír, descargando la tensión de horas antes.

-¡Les dije que su primer palabra iba a ser papá!, se los dije, ¿no se los dije?

-Cachorro, ¡me traicionaste!, yo te consiento, te doy lo que quieres, te defiendo, y no pudiste decir mi nombre primero- dijo Sirius indignado, pero con los inicios de una sonrisa

- O el mio, por ley debo ser yo, es decir, ¡a mi me dolió haberlo traído al mundo!

-Jajajajaja, lástima chicos, creo que me deben unos cuantos galeones- dijo James riéndose, para después extender su mano a unos ceñudos Sirius y Lily, después de haberles acordado de eso.

-Recuérdame no volver a apostar tanto dinero la próxima vez- Dijo Sirius, enfurruñado.

El temor por el futuro quedo olvidado momentáneamente, seguía ahí, pero eso no iba a dejar que los consumiera. Con o sin guerra iban a seguir sus vidas, a darle a Harry la más normal vida posible, y enfrentarían lo que tuvieran que enfrentar a su tiempo.

-Gracias Harry, por hacernos entender- dijo James con un suspiro y una mirada cariñosa- ya eres mas sabio que todos nosotros juntos.-

Harry solo sonrió por respuesta- Yop

Si esa mañana fue un shock, el día siguiente solo hizo que los nervios aumentaran más, pero la familia Potter no dejó que se notara. Hubo una reunión en la que Dumbledore ya había informado a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix la situación general con las dos familias. Los Longbothom estaban pálidos, y no dejaban de ver con incredulidad a los Potter, pues no habían prestado mucha atención a la reunión, ocupados jugando con el pequeño Potter.

-¡Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos! ¿A caso están contentos de que su hijo puede ser el salvador del mundo?- Alice se rompió

Las caras de los demás se contorsionaron en rabia, pero fue James quien respondió

-Jamás había recibido peor noticia en toda mi vida. ¡Acaso crees que me gustaría eso para mi hijo! Por favor- dijo con sarcasmo- solo que no vamos a derrumbar, no nos ayudará en nada. Además eso impide que me ponga a pensar en el traidor que probablemente esta en esta sala ahora mismo, el sinvergüenza que está provocando nuestro sufrimiento, solo de pensar que está en la misma sala que mi hijo…- su voz se desvaneció a no más que un susurro, llena de odio.

Todos se miraron nerviosamente. La noticia de que había un traidor justo entre nosotros les había hecho sentir mucho peor que cuando un fantasma pasaba encíma de ti y te sentías helado. El hecho de que el traidor podría estar a lado de ellos era escalofriante.

-Yo, yo lo lamento, es solo q..que nosotros n..no…- trató de disculparse una miserable Alice

-Bueno, esa es la solución, quien será el guardian de cada quien solo es al saber de los Potter y los Longbothom…. Potter, ¡Potter!, presta atención…- amonestó un hombre llenó de tantas cicatricez que apenas se podía distinguir la cara y un ojo era sustituido por uno azul eléctrico que se movía locamente por todos lados.

-Moody no seas tan amargado, no es bueno, aprende de Harry ¿Quien es el bebé más hermoso del planeta Harry?

-Yop- respondió el bebe pelinegro.

A su pesar, todos no pudieron evitar la sonrisa que se les formó en sus labios, excepto los de una persona que tenía más forma de rata que de persona, quien miraba a Harry ávidamente.

Para sorpresa de todos, Harry se dirigió a Moody y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, alzando sus pequeñas manos.

-Maldita sea, este chico que tienen no es normal- gruñó, y lo alzo en brazos. Como cada persona con la que Harry se encontraba, examinó sus ojos. El falso ojo de Moody se puso inquieto, no pudiendo soportar la mirada que Harry le mandaba. Pero como todos hasta ahorita, al final le sonrió e intentó tocar su ojo azul. Moody soltó algo parecido a una sonrisa- Eres especial Harry.


	4. Chapter 3

_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

_**Capitulo 3…Traición, mi peor temor y poder**_

-P.O.V. James-

Casi habían pasado 4 meses desde que habíamos tenido esa reunión y convertido a Peter en nuestro guardián secreto. Era 31 de octubre. Lily había estado ansiosa todo el día, y ahorita estaba arriba tranquilizándola, y Harry no había parado de llorar. Harry casi nunca lloraba, podía contar con una mano las veces que lo había hecho, y ayer fue una de ellas.

_Estábamos cenando y Lily le encargó un rato al bebe a Peter. Esa era la primera vez que lo cargaba en brazos, y como todos, Peter sintió la mirada de Harry. Y para sorpresa de todos se puso a llorar. _

_-Mmmm…Dame a Harry, Peter –dije algo incómodo, viendo como Harry se removía en los brazos de Peter y lloraba cada vez más._

No podía dejar ese pensamiento… Y si Peter era… No, eso no era posible, él no nos traicionaría…

PUMMMM... Las salas que protegían a la casa empezaron a sonar segundos después del estruendo

Los dos nos miramos, un segundo nos tardamos en reaccionar, apenas pudimos procesar que Colagusano nos había traicionado, pues en nuestra mente solo había una persona, y estaba abajo.

-Harry- No fue más que un susurro, y fue la única palabra que logramos articular antes de echar a correr hacia las escaleras.

Cada paso era una eternidad, estaba seguro de jamás haber corrido tan rápido, o sentir tanta angustia. Solo podía oír como mi corazón latía tan rápido y después se paraba. Ahí estaba la peor visión que podía obtener, mi mayor miedo. En medio de la sala destrozada estaba una figura alta y espeluznantemente blanca, de ojos rojos, y con fosas nasales parecidas a las de una serpiente… y tan cerca que le dolía estaba su pequeño hijo, con sus ojos llenos de miedo. Al parecer me escuchó, pues volteó hacia nosotros y pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y alzaba sus manos hacia nosotros, pidiendo por nosotros. Estaba a solo centímetros de mí, casi lo podía sentir, pero había un tipo de escudo lanzado por Voldemort que me impedía acercarme más. Desesperado lancé cada hechizo que se me ocurría, pero ni siquiera debilitaba esa barrera. Vi a mi lado a Lily, era tan lastimosa la visión que obtuve de ella, pero me di cuenta de que probablemente me veía igual o peor. Oía gritos que me molestaban hasta que me di cuenta de que eran míos. Llenos de desesperación y locura, gritando por mi hijo. Pero ya no era consiente de lo que hacía, solo podía ver la expresión de puro gozo de Voldemort y la asustada de Harry.

-MALDITA SEA VOLDEMORT, DEJA A MI HIJO, POR FAVOR- no me importaba caer tan bajo, si tenía que suplicar y arrodillarme lo haría. Incluso me uniría al mismísimo Voldemort- POR FAVOR, TE LO RUEGO, HARÉ LO QUE SEA, PERO NO LE HAGAS DAÑO, ¡NOOO! TODO MENOS ÉL.

-Bienvenido James, solo te estaba esperando a ti y a la sangre sucia. Los dejaré vivir, pues Lord Voldemort es misericordioso, pero no vivirán más que en su propia miseria, con el único consuelo de que no podían hacer algo contra Lord Voldemort.

-A HARRY NO, ¡todo menos él! MÁTAME A MÍ, PERO NO A MI BEBÉ, ¡Piedad, te lo suplico!- apenas oigo los sollozos de mi esposa por encima de los míos.

-NOOOO A MI HIJO, HARE LO QUE SEA, PERO NO A ÉL, ¡TODO MENOS ÉL!- Grito. Mi corazón se esta haciendo pedazos, Voldemort desvió la vista a mi hijo, mi bebe, y le apunta con su varita.

-Ustedes, un constante estorbo, van a pagar viendo a su hijo morir, sin poder hacer nada más que ver como la luz escapa de sus ojos. Dicen que es el peor sufrimiento de un padre, ir al funeral de su hijo, luego me dirás si es cierto, solo que ni siquiera se si quedará suficiente cuerpo para eso….

-TU, MALDITO BASTARDO, HAZLE ALGO Y….TE JURO HIJO DE PUTA, TÓCALE Y…NO LO VEAS NI SIQUIERA MALDITO, NO ESTÁS A SU ALTURA… TE VOY A_

De repente sentía que no podía respirar, estoy luchando por aire, y me siento tan vacío y angustiado cuando Harry desvía su vista de la mía. Apenas fui consciente de Voldemort. No, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a Harry. Ya no tenía esa mirada de miedo en sus hermosos ojos verdes, ahora él miraba fijamente a Voldemort, casi con determinación, que por primera vez causó en Voldemort la sensación de no saber algo, sensación que inmediatamente ocultó. No le gustaba nada esa mirada sobrenatural en un bebe.

-No no no James, no estas en condiciones de amenazarme- dijo distraído Voldemort, y apuntando con la varita queriendo ahora terminar con esto rápido soltó- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- y para mi eterno horror, un rayo verde se dirigió a Harry. Lo último de lo que todos fuimos conscientes, fue la magia misma que salía de Harry antes de que la verde impactara en su frente, la sobrecarga de energía que se sentía tan palpable en el aire, la cara de miedo y sorpresa de Voldemort, y unos brillantes ojos verdes, como las esmeraldas, como las hojas verdes que representan vida y como la maldición asesina que representa la muerte.

* * *

La sala estaba en silencio total, después de oír la historia de lo que paso proveniente de la boca de James… parecía tan irreal. James, todavía en shock por lo que acababa de haber vivido, parecía estar perdido en el recuerdo de lo que pasó después de despertar…

_FLASHBACK_

_Todo era muy confuso, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, ni porque estaba en el piso lleno de polvo y con superficiales heridas en mi cuerpo. Hasta que notó como una pelirroja su lado estaba moviéndose, y de repente recordó todo…_

_Al pésimo día, a Lily, a su bebe llorando, a Voldemort. Empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, y se hundió en sí mismo, sentía como si le hubieran quitado todo, sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho, quería morir. Su bebe, su precioso bebe, y su última expresión era de infelicidad y tristeza._

_No lo pudo salvar, no pudo salvar a su hijo…_

_-¡¿James, qué paso aquí?! ¡James reacciona!- pero no prestaba atención a las palabras, de que le servía oír si ya no iba a volver a escuchar la pequeña risa de su hijo._

_-Sirius, y ¿Harry?- gritó Remus. Solo de oír el nombre de su hijo hizo que unos incontrolables sollozos salieran de su pecho- ¡o no, o no!, dinos que no es cierto James, ¿Harry no estará…?_

_-NO, ¡por supuesto que no!, pero que cosas dicen, están locos, ¿o que?, ¡acaso ven un cuerpo! NOO- y Sirius se puso a escavar en los escombros como un loco- Harry no puede estar muerto, están mintiendo todos, ¿Harry, donde estás?_

_Entonces algo hizo levantar la cabeza a James, un ruido, casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba, y le era muy familiar.- ¡Harry, HARRY!- casi podía sentir donde estaban, lo sabía, estaba cerca. Vio de reojo a un grande perro negro, que parecía haber encontrado algo, y ladraba. Él se acercó prácticamente volando, pero de repente se paro, si lo que veía era el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo… No, no podía ser, pero el vio como la luz verde había tocado a su hijo, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, no, él no pudo sobrevivir a eso, todo era su culpa…_

_-JAMES, maldita sea, ven aquí AHORA MISMO, necesito tu ayuda._

_Olvidándose de su autocompasión se acerca lentamente, y lo que vio lo dejó paralizado. Era una esfera de energía, en la cual estaba su hijo. Sintió como su corazón volvía a latir, y sentía alivio inundado a chorros, pues estaba seguro de ver las lentas pero seguras respiraciones de su hijo_

_-O por Merlín, ¿Harry?- Intentó tocar la esfera, pero no había nada, ya había desaparecido, inmediatamente puso a su hijo en brazos, y soltó sollozos, pero de pura alegría, SU HIJO ESTABA VIVO, VIVO. Lo beso por todas partes, y al final había terminado riendo, casi histérico, con las lágrimas sin dejar de caer de sus ojos._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Instintivamente se acercó a su hijo, como si con separarse ligeramente de él fuera a perderlo, no se había separado para nada desde el incidente, y no pensaba a hacerlo muy pronto.

-James, ¿Podría ver la memoria de tu encuentro?-preguntó un desconcertado Dumbledore

El solo se quito sus recuerdos que todavía bailaban vívidamente en su mente, y los puso en el pensadero. Volvió a prestarle completamente su atención a Harry, y espero a Dumbledore por una respuesta. A pesar de que estaba muy feliz de que Harry había sobrevivido, estaba muy consiente de que le lanzaron la peor de las maldiciones, y quería saber si iba a afectar a su hijo.

Vio de reojo a Lili, tampoco se recuperaba completamente del trauma, y no ayudaba en nada la noticia que acababan de recibir. Los Longbottom habían sido torturados hasta la locura. Una lástima, eran buena gente. Al parecer las dos familias fueron planeadas para ser atacadas al mismo tiempo, sin oportunidad.

Dumbledore regresó del pensadero con una expresión casi sorprendida en su rostro.

-Bueno, creo tener una conjetura. Creo que Harry es más poderoso de lo que pensábamos, al parecer incrementó el poder de todo hechizo en el cuarto. Su propia aura, entonces, tomo una forma sólida rodeando su cuerpo, La maldición asesina duplicó su poder creando una explosión, y lo que los salvó a ustedes dos fue el escudo que puso Voldemort para evitar su paso, que incrementando su poder gracias a Harry, logró ser una barrera en contar de la explosión de la maldición asesina. Él logró manipular la energía, haciéndolo por puro instinto, y logró sacar su aura dándole forma y no solo protegiéndolo, si no que la maldición regresó a Voldemort.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Voldemort está muerto? ¿Harry acabó con él?- Preguntó Remus

-Es exactamente a lo que me refiero-Terminó Dumbledore

El silencio volvió a llenar la sala, nadie había procesado aún el que Voldemort había muerto, que por fin esta guerra había terminado. James interrumpió las reflexiones de cada uno para hacer la única pregunta que le importaba, sinceramente a él no le importaba si su hijo era poderoso, desde que lo vio ya sabía que era especial, por el simple hecho de ser su hijo y de Lily. Es decir, podría ser un squib, y no lo podría amar menos.

-¿Y tiene alguna repercusión en Harry? Vi como tocaba su frente la maldición asesina, y ahora tiene este extraño rayo justo donde le tocó la maldición. ¿Se podrá quitar?

-Lo lamento James, pero una cicatriz de maldición ni siquiera se puede ocultar tan fácilmente. Y lamentablemente no te podría decir si tendrá consecuencias a largo plazo la cicatriz, pero inmediatamente no hay ningún riesgo- Contestó apesumbrado Dumbledore por no poderlo dar una satisfactoria respuesta- Pero hablando de eso, estoy seguro de que en estos momentos, e ignoro cómo, todos ya saben que tu hijo derrotó a Voldemort, y que no escapó con nada más que esa cicatriz. Tendremos que aplicar medidas para la seguridad de Harry.

James asintió, pues sabía que un hecho así no podría estar oculto por mucho tiempo- Lo sé Dumbledore, sé que habrán muchos mortífagos que querrán vengarse de mi hijo- Y con una voz más dura exclamó- Pero no podrán ver ni un pelo de él.

-Creo… creo que… tal vez deberíamos desaparecer por un tiempo, ¿no lo creen?, de preferencia al extranjero, y, no se… ¿mudarnos a un pueblo muggle, o a algún lugar retirado? Y regresar unos años antes de que Harry tenga que ingresar a Hogwarts.- Sugirió Lily, hablando por primera vez desde que pasó el incidente.

-Mmmmm, yo estoy de acuerdo, si es necesario irse un tiempo de Inglaterra lo haremos- Y con una sonrisa tímida agregó- Por supuesto, haría la perspectiva mucho más agradable si nos acompañaran chicos, saben que son de la familia, claro que entenderemos si no quieren irse de aquí, pero_.

No fue necesario más pues Sirius lo interrumpió- ¡Por supuesto que iremos contigo cornamenta!, quien te enseñará a criar a tu hijo, ¿verdad Moony?

Remus respondió: ¡Y por supuesto que ese no vas a ser tú, Canuto!- Y rompió en carcajadas, Se volvió a sus dos amigos- No tienen que ni siquiera que dudarlo chicos, será difícil deshacerse de nosotros dos- Agregó con un guiño.

Unas enormes sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de Lily y James, en el fondo dando gracias por tener a estos como amigos. Momentáneamente se olvidaron de la traición de Colagusano. Por fin todos se relajaron completamente desde que la guerra se había hecho prominente, claro que habían estado inmensamente felices con la llegada de Harry, pero ahora podrían criar a Harry en un mejor ambiente, sin Voldemort, sin el mundo que esperara cosas de él, disfrutando al máximo hasta el día que tuvieran que regresar de nuevo o hasta el día que se exigieran respuestas del mismo Harry, pero antes le iban a dar la mejor vida posible.


	5. Chapter 4

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! Sobre todo a XohePotter, por su primer comentario en el fic. Me parece algo injusto como todo lo malo le sucede a Harry, y aunque amo los libros de J. K. Rowling, me gustaría pensar lo diferente que sería si Harry tuviera a su familia que lo ayude a superar todo. Con sus padres, crecido en un ambiente lleno de amor, hace que Harry sea muy diferente. Y como él está destinado ha matar a Voldemort de una forma u otra, ya que su madre no se sacrificó esa noche, su magia tuvo que cambiarlo para salvarle la vida. Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste_

_Harry Potter no me pertenece_

**Capitulo 4**

-Vamos Harry, ¿no quieres jugar un rato con tus juguetes?

-No- dijo Harry- ecoba, quero ecoba

Lily rio- Creo que te parecerás más a tu papá que solo en la apariencia cariño.

James veía a su hijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, no tenía más de 5 años, pero era un chico muy inteligente. Vivían en una pequeña y cálida casa. Aunque se habían alejado del mundo mágico, trataron de que la magia fuera algo cotidiano y maravilloso.

-Lo amo tanto Lily- dijo James mientras veía a su hijo en su escoba- cuando lo veo, pienso en lo horrible que sería si esa noche hubiera pasado de otra forma- dijo en un susurro.

-Si hubiera pasado de otra forma, estoy seguro que hubiera seguido vivo. Lo se, porque sé que tu amor por él es más grande que hacia mí- James la miró- No me molesta, así es como debe de ser, Yo lo amo más que a ti, aunque de una forma diferente. Daría todo por él, así como tú darías tu vida por la de él sin dudarlo, lo veo en tus ojos.

James sonrió, sabiendo que ella estaba en lo cierto. Mucho más tranquilo, cerró los ojos, recordando la última vez que Dumbledore vino.

_Dumbledore me estaba comentando como iban las cosas en el mundo mágico, e interiormente suspiré de alivio. No iban tan mal como hubiéramos esperado, aun así prefería estar aquí._ _Estaba tan contento con la decisión de irse de Inglaterra… no se iban para siempre, pero solo con ver la cara sonriente de su hijo en los brazos de su esposa, le hacía pensar que tomaron la mejor solución, lejos de las personas que ahora solo iban a querer conocer a la celebridad en la que ya se había convertido su hijo. No podía imaginar lo difícil que sería para Harry, en un futuro, encontrar personas que lo quisieran de verdad, amigos que no buscaran su fama, y la influencia de la familia Potter, pero tenía fe en que su hijo encontraría tan bueno amigos como él los tenía._

_-¡Papa!- Oyó un grito, y vio a su hijo gateando hacia donde estaba. Pero al ver a Dumbledore, su atención se centró por completo en él, y con una sonrisa, lo señalo- ¡Abuelo!- Y abrió los brazos, como esperando un abrazo._

_En la habitación todos vieron con ternura, pero Dumbledore preguntó: ¿Abuelo?_

_-¡Sii!- Para nuestra sorpresa, en sus manos apareció un libro de la nada, y él lo abrió- ¡Ven! Dice qui que abulos tenen- señalo su barbilla- pelo banco, lentes, y linas en cara._

_Estallé de risa, había entendido a la primera, pelo blanco, barba, lentes, y arrugas. Dumbledore vio a Harry con cariño, y los ojos brillosos. Lo cargó y le preguntó- ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?_

_-SI- Gritó Harry con entusiasmo. Veo bajar a Dumbledore una hora después. Seguramente Harry estaba dormido. –Tienen un muy cariñoso niño- dijo dirigiéndose a Lily y a mí- Hay otro tema del que quería hablar con ustedes. He observado a Harry, y saben tan bien como yo que no solo tiene gran poder, de cierta manera ya lo controla. Lo observaron hoy, por orden suya el libro que quería apareció en sus manos._

_-¿Que insinúa profesor?- preguntó Lily- ¿Está eso mal? ¿Cree que pueda llegar un momento en que no lo controle? O…_

_-Calma, solo digo que estamos en un campo desconocido, y sería lo mejor que den tutorías a Harry, cuando sea un poco más mayor por supuesto. Han sido de mis más excepcionales alumnos, ustedes y Sirius y Remus. Incluso podría llegar a convencer a algunos maestros venir- se quedó pensativo unos instantes- Yo personalmente le enseñaré algunos cosas._

_-¿Por qué?- dije bruscamente- Lo estamos preparando para una guerra, Voldemort murió._

_Dumbledore lo miró seriamente- No hay que ignorar el peligro James. Y sabes que Voldemort no ha muerto. Y aunque ese no sea el caso, es mejor que Harry esté preparado, ¿no crees?_

Al final habían quedado con esperar hasta que cumpliera los 7 años. Oyó entrar a Sirius y Remus, con miradas confusas y nerviosas, buscando alrededor, y me pare rápidamente

-¿Donde está Lily?- preguntó Remus

-¿Qué pasó chicos?- dijo Lily entrando con un dormido Harry en sus brazos

-Si, bueno...- empezó Sirius incómodo- Verás, fuimos a recoger los documentos de tu testamento como nos dijiste, y nos informaron algo… inesperado- Sirius vio a Remus pidiéndole ayuda.

-Lily, hay que tomarse esto con calma. Bueno, como sabes, te hicieron pruebas de sangre, y verificaron tu herencia. Resulta que eres, bueno, las pruebas de sangre declararon que no eres hija de muggles, eres de hecho una sangre pura, de la casa Liontali

Lily se sentó- ¿Que?, pero eso no es posible, no, ha de haber una equivocación, me crie con mis padres, y ellos jamás, jamás…

-Lily, sabes que en esto no puede haber equivocación alguna, lo siento.

Lily empezó a soltar lágrimas silenciosas, y James se acercó- Cariño, ¿qué pasa?, no te pongas triste, es algo inesperado, pero…

-James- habló Lily con la voz rota, aferrándose a su hombro- ¿cómo es que nunca me lo dijeron? ¿Ahora, quien se supone que soy? ¿Por qué me dejaron? Acaso…

-Lily, solo sé que tu sigues siendo la persona de la que me enamoré- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- Lily, independientemente del apellido, antes eras Evans, ahora eres Potter, ¿que es un apellido más?

-Además- dijo Sirius- no creo que te hayan abandonado. Sé que los Liontali eran una familia que estaba desapareciendo, buscados por oponer resistencia a Grindelwald. Al final esa familia desapareció completamente. Probablemente decidieron alejarte de ellos, para que no sufrieras la misma suerte. Eso es algo bueno, ¿no?

- Gracias, pero aún me siento rara, creía que eran mi familia, mi hermana, mis papas…

-Mama- Todos vieron como Harry se había despertado, probablemente por los sollozos de Lily. Harry se acercó a su mamá- Mama, ¿Moony tio mio? ¿Siri tio mio?

-Por supuesto que sí Harry- dijo Lily extrañada.

-Moony y Siri no sange mia, y tio- Harry puso una mano en una lágrima de Lily, tratando de quitarla. Lily río llorosamente, y James veía a su hijo con orgullo.

* * *

James vio a su hijo mientras desayunaba. Si antes lo había sospechado, ahora estaba seguro. Su hijo no dormía últimamente, y esas ojeras eran la evidencia. Sirius, Remus y Lily también lo sabían, pero no encontraban la manera de abrir el tema. Veían a Harry, quien estaba mirando hacia la ventana, no había tocado su plato y de repente sus ojos estaban bañados de lágrimas- He tenido sueños raros, yo, no se, sueño con un hombre, lo único que puedo recordar son sus ojos rojos, su risa y su voz fría, me da tanto miedo. Y el sueño se acaba con una luz verde.

Todos en la habitación quedaron paralizados, mientras Lily tomaba a su hijo en brazos, acariciándole la espalda para que se tranquilizara. James sentía un miedo creciente, al darse cuenta de que Harry se acordaba de eso, y lo peor era que tendrían que decirle la verdad.

-Harry- dijo con voz ahogada- Tal vez no te hemos dicho todo. Hay algo que te debemos decir, ¿sabes de Voldemort?

Harry asintió. Había oído hablar de él en la casa, hablaban con miedo y nunca en presencia de Harry. Sabía de él solo por su abuelo, quien le dijo algunas cosas de él- Era un mago oscuro, que mató a muchos muggles y a magos hijos de muggles.

James asintió- La noche en que murió- dijo tratando de no sonar muy culpable, pues no tenía la fuerza para decirle que seguía vivo- vino a nuestra casa, nosotros no estábamos en ese momento contigo, y cuando me di cuenta, ya estabas ahí- dijo, tratando de apartar ese nudo en la garganta- Él te trató de matar esa noche, pero algo pasó, y la maldición rebotó a él.

Vio como Harry temblaba- ¿Por eso me intentó matar? ¿Porque soy peligroso?

-¡No!- exclamó Remus- Harry, tu magia esa noche reaccionó de cierta manera para protegerte. Y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, eso es más o menos el por qué lo intentó- dijo, tratando de dejar en claro todos los puntos- No eres peligroso para nosotros Harry, pero para él lo eras.

Al ser tan joven, simplemente Harry no tenía cabeza para reflexionar eso, así que para el alivio de todos, Harry no preguntó más del por qué lo intentó matar.

-¿Y soy malo?- preguntó con voz temblorosa- ¿Por matar a un hombre?

-Harry- dijo James con voz firme- tú no mataste a nadie Harry, de hecho, el mundo es mejor sin ese monstruo. Por eso no eres malo, porque lo hiciste inconscientemente, y para protegerte, sigues siendo la persona más buena del mundo Harry.

-Y si alguien más me quiere matar papa- dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo- Tengo miedo, no me gusta tener miedo, tu no tienes miedo- dijo sollozando, abrazándose a su madre más fuerte.

-No voy a dejar que nadie más se acerque de esa manera Harry- dijo James dándole un beso en la cabeza- Y tener miedo no es malo, nos hace más vivos y atentos. Y yo tuve miedo esas noche Harry, tanto miedo que gritaba, que lloraba, que mi corazón se paró literalmente, y luego latía desenfrenadamente. El verte ahí solo con ese monstruo hizo que sintiera mi peor temor Harry, pero no volveré a cometer ese error Harry.

* * *

-Papá, ¡papá! ¡Despierta! Es navidad!

James abrió los ojos a regañadientes, para ver a un niño de casi 7 años saltando en su cama, con una sonrisa hermosa que lo hizo sonreír. A pesar del paso del tiempo, su hijo seguía haciendo que su corazón se calentara- ¡Hoy vienen mis tíos Moony y Canuto!

-¡Mi vida, vienen todos los días!- dijo la vos risueña y adormilada de Lily

-Si, pero hoy es diferente, ¡es navidad! La vez pasada Moony vino de Santa Claus! ¡Y Sirius siempre trae regalos padres!- gritó un emocionado Harry.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ellos llegaron anoche para quedarse a dormir, bebé- dijo Lily sonriendo

Harry ahogo un grito- ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste antes?! ¿¡Dónde esta la pintura?! ¿¡Y las plumas?!

Cuando James y Lily bajaron, vieron a un impaciente Harry sentado junto al árbol, viendo ávidamente los regalos, y para su risa, a Sirius en la misma posición. Sentados, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia los regalos, los ojos grandes y ansiosos y las manos impacientes, listos para devorar en cualquier momento sus regalos.

-¡Por fin! ¡Pareciera que se iban a quedar ahí hasta las 8 de la mañana!- gritó Harry extasiado.

-¡Lo sé cachorro!-Y Sirius se puso a desenvolver sus regalos, al igual que Harry, con desenfreno.

Después de abrir todos los regalos, y admirarlos, Harry preguntó decepcionado- Siri, papá, no vi ningún regalo suyo para mí.

La cara de Sirius se iluminó- Ahhh, ya me decía que tardaste mucho en preguntar, pero es que no están exactamente aquí. James, me haces el honor…

-Por supuesto canuto- dijo con emoción silenciosa. Señaló la chimenea- Si me siguen… ¡Quidditch!

Aparecieron en un cuarto pequeño, pero Harry quedó con la boca abierta cuando su padre abrió la puerta, dando lugar a un enorme campo de Quidditch, con sus altos aros y brillante pasto verde. Y unas pequeñas gradas para los espectadores.

-¿Esto es para mí? ¿¡Un campo de quidditch?!

-¡Aja! ¿¡No es increíble!? Este es mi regalo- termino James orgulloso de si mismo.

-Pero mi escoba no puede llegar tan alto- dijo algo decepcionado, pensando en que aún tenia restricción para menores.

-Por eso…- dijo una voz entusiasta- ¡tendrás tu primera escoba verdadera! Y este es mi regalo señor Potter- terminó Sirius, mostrando una escoba.

Harry gritó de emoción- ¡Es increíble! ¡Mi propio campo y mi primera escoba! ¡Fantástico! ¡Los amo tanto!- Les dio un gran abrazo.

-Bien Harry- dijo James con una sonrisa- primero te enseñaremos a volar. La escoba que has utilizado es diferente a esta. Así que aquí vamos… Di "arriba" fuerte y claro, extendiendo tu mano derecha sobre la escoba- James observó con orgullo como la escoba le obedecía a la primera.

-Ahora Harry, sube en la escoba y solo trata de elevarte unos cuantos centímetros primero, poco a poco, no te enojes si no puedes al principio, es completamente no… ¡Harry no!

Pero su preocupación no tenía fundamento. Harry ya estaba en el aire, ¡y podía volar! No solo podía, mas bien sabía como. ¡Era un volante natura! Y casi no había nadie que tuviera ese talento, ¡menos desde los 6 años! Parecía como si hubiera nacido en el cielo, todavía no tenía técnica, pero era recompensado con su estilo más libre y grácil. Volaba con suavidad y sin problemas, con una enorme risa en su cara. Su risa llena de gozo en el aire era el mejor regalo de navidad que pudiera tener, y viendo la boca abierta de Sirius, sabía que para él también lo era. – ¡Papá! ¡Mira, puedo volar! ¡Esto es estupendo!

_**Otro capitulo… Habrán dos capítulos más de su infancia, y luego Harry entrará a Hogwarts por fin! Ya tengo escritos unos capítulos de su sexto año que me encantaron… Reviews, incluso si tienen recomendaciones. :D**_


	6. Chapter 5

_Aclaración: No emparejaré a Harry con Ginny, definitivamente no soy fan de Harry/Ginny, sin ofender, a menos que sea una gran historia. Tampoco será Harry/Sirius, Sirius solo es algo inmaduro, pero ama a Harry, y conforme avance la historia, su relación será más padre/hijo, aunque nada para remplazar a James. Tendrá una relación seria con una chica de Hogwarts, solo hasta sexto formalmente, y antes tendrá pequeños romances, pero me reservo el decirles su nombre por ahorita ;)_

_Harry Potter no me pertenece_

**Capitulo 5**

-¡Hola!- dijo Harry, corriendo hacia sus padres que lo esperaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros y los brazos abiertos. Harry brincó hacia ellos, sin pena por los otros niños que estaban saliendo de la escuela.

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu primer día cariño?-Preguntó su madre.

-Te explico más tarde, ¿va?- dijo escondiendo sus manos para que no lo delataran del nerviosismo-Vámonos.

-Yo creo que el pequeño merodeador nos está escondiendo algo- Dijo Sirius con voz cantarina, luego vio algo atrás de Harry y miró confundido- Me estoy perdiendo de algo, o la nueva moda es venir con el pelo azul.

Todos voltearon y vieron a varias personas saliendo de la escuela con ese color de cabello, con caras no muy felices. James ya tenía idea de lo que fue, pero reprimió su sonrisa al ver a Lily- ¡Harry James Potter! ¡Dime que no hiciste eso!

Con cara culpable, Harry respondió- Bien, fui yo, ¡pero es que las clases son tan aburridas! Lo juro, prefiero quedarme en la casa estudiando, es tedioso, y ven cosas tan…! Números, letras, ¡y eso ya me lo había enseñado tío Remus desde hace años! Además no lo hice tan apropósito, solo pensé que la clase sería divertida si el maestro tuviera el pelo de ese color, pero creo que se me pasó la mano un poco.

James rio y le revolvió el pelo a Harry- Bien hecho Harry- se volvió a Lily- Te lo dije pelirroja, eso no es para Harry, yo no estudié en esas escuelas, y Harry tampoco debe. Sirius le seguirá dando clases de sociedad mágica, Remus los aspectos muggles que debería de ver en una escuela, y que Minerva siga viniendo a darle algunas clases ocasionales, no veo el problema.

Lily frunció el ceño, pero tuvo que aceptar cuando el maestro pasó cerca y vio a Harry con ojos sospechosos. Sirius susurró a Harry- ¿Y las clases si resultaron ser más interesantes?

* * *

Harry no soportaba el dolor de cabeza. Estaba orgulloso de decir que sus clases iban bien. Le encantaban los libros de magia que tía Minerva le traía, y solo era necesario leerlos una vez pues se le quedaban grabados en su memoria. Ese era un problema pequeño, pues era necesario el renovar constantemente sus libros, por lo que ya tenía una gran biblioteca personal. También, los pocos hechizos que le dejaban hacer aun sin varita le salían bien a la primera. Fue un revuelo cuando todos se enteraron que podía hacer ese tipo de magia, pero al final decidieron también poner en práctica eso. Entendía todo lo que se le explicara, y era curioso por naturaleza.

Pero la oclumancia era lo que más le fallaba. Simplemente no se le daba. Su abuelo Albus venía cada semana, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban haciendo cosas divertidas, o a su abuelo le encantaba contarle historias, pero siempre se tomaba el tiempo para enseñarle algo relacionado con el arte de la mente, en este caso, oclumancia.

Pero para su decepción, su abuelo podía ver cada pensamiento en su mente. En ese estado de ánimo, bajó a la sala, para encontrarse con sus padres y tíos teniendo una plática en voz baja, seguramente acerca de él, pues pararon en cuanto lo vieron.

-Harry, ven, siéntate- dijo tío Moony

-Harry, hemos estado hablando, y creo que ya es hora de regresar a Inglaterra- dijo su padre.

-¿Qué? Pero… es grandioso aquí, a, a mi me gusta, he vivido toda mi vida aquí y…

-Toda tu vida no cariño- lo corrigió su madre con suavidad- Además, necesitamos regresar si quieres ir a Hogwarts cuando tengas la edad- Con eso, Harry fue convencido inmediatamente. Definitivamente, iría a Hogwarts.

-Otra cosa más, las cosas serán diferentes Harry, quiero que entiendas eso- James paró pensando en lo que decir- ¿Te acuerdas esa noche en la que te explicamos lo que pasó con Voldemort?

Harry asintió. No era un pensamiento grato, ni algo que se pudiera olvidar. – Pues la gente de ahí te ve como un héroe, eres más que famoso, de hecho, todos conocen tu nombre, en cualquier parte del mundo Harry, eres su ídolo, su salvador, te admirarán Harry. Querrán saludarte, tocarte, etc. Pero también hay personas que querrán hacerte daño. Créeme, estando nosotros, nadie te podrá hacer daño- dijo con fiereza- pero hay que estar atentos. Tu podrás con todo Harry- terminó James, dándole un abrazo a un Harry algo abrumado, sin saber que pensar.

* * *

-James, pon la mesa- decía Lily, mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-Claro cariño, pero no crees que es un buen día para…

Su excusa se vio interrumpida con la llegada de Sirius, quien solo se limitó en entrar en la casa como si fuera propia, y se dirigió a las escaleras sin saludar a nadie.

-Hola Lily, gracias por permitirme entrar a tu casa- dijo con sarcasmo Lily

-A veces pienso que te olvidas de que soy tu amigo- dijo con una fingida cara dolida. La verdad es que estaba satisfecho y feliz con que le prestara tanta atención a Harry

-Sabes que los amo cornamenta.- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Prongslet ya despertó?- decía en un susurro. A su negación, una sonrisa traviesa apareció, y subió silenciosamente. Y cuando escuchó el grito de Harry, a veces sentía pena por Harry de la excesiva atención que recibía de Sirius. Vio a Sirius bajar corriendo las escaleras riendo, y luego a su hijo lleno de una sustancia asquerosa verde, temblando no sabía si de rabia, o de frío.

-¿DO N D E-E S T A- K?

-Probablemente en la cochera- dijo James con una sonrisa- escondido debajo del auto en su forma animaga, pensando en como te podrás vengar y ligeramente asustado con la idea.

-Con toda razón. – James vio la cara de su hijo llena de una repentina inspiración, y con una sonrisa astuta, dijo-Papá, sin magia y sin una broma de regreso, apuesto a que Sirius en menos de 10 minutos se va arrepentir de lo que hizo y me pedirá perdón.

James vio incrédulo esto. Sirius jamás se disculpaba, y sin una broma o magia, como lograría hacer arrepentido a Sirius? Sonrió ante esto- Acepto la apuesta hijo mío.

Se oyó la risa de un recién llegado Remus- Ya deberías haber aprendido que Harry jamás pierde una apuesta. Chico astuto- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Harry. Sirius apareció de repente, confundido con el por qué Harry no había ido a perseguirlo aún

-Remus! ¿Acaso no se ve encantador Harry? ¿Por qué no te ves sorprendido?

-Sirius- dijo con una mirada incrédula- puedo llegar a esta casa y siempre veo algo fuera de lo normal, sobre todo causada por ti o Harry.

-Hey!- dijeron ambos. Después Harry, puso los ojos de cachorro que Sirius le enseñó, y le dijo a Remus- Me quitas esta cosa pegajosa de mí, tío Remus- Remus dudó. Era prohibido intervenir en las bromas de otro merodeador, pero Harry comenzó a hacer lindos pucheros con su boca, y se derritió. Lanzó un hechizo, dejándolo limpio de nuevo, para descontento de Sirius. – Gracias tío Remus. Por eso eres mi favorito- Dijo saltando en él para darle un abrazo- Hola, por cierto- Después fue a darle el beso de buenos días a su papá y mamá que no les pudo dar antes por la cosa verde, y se sentó en la mesa, ignorando a Sirius.

Sirius no pensaba caer en la trampa, pero después de 1 minuto, empezó a mover el pie impaciente, y unos segundo después dijo- ¿Y no hay un hola para tu padrino?- Harry no respondió y Sirius inmediatamente se disculpó para horror de James- Cachorro, lo siento, no puedo vivir si me ignoras, me perdonas- he hizo grandes pucheros. Harry estaba intentando aguantar la risa, y dio un guiño a su padre. Luego sintió algo grande abrazándole, y se dio cuenta de que era Sirius, que le estaba llenando de sonoros besos en la mejilla, y le revolvía el cabello- ¡Te quiero tanto pequeño merodeador!

-Sirius! ¡No seas tan cariñoso y pegajoso!- dijo indignado tratando de zafarse de Sirius, pero luego riendo por a las cosquillas que le hacía- ¡Basta perro sarnoso! Jajajajaja, ¡mama! ¡Ayúdame!-Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo Harry dijo- ¡No te dejaré acompañarme al expreso de Hogwarts eh!

Sirius inmediatamente se quitó, pero dijo tratando de parecer desinteresado- ¿y que te hace pensar que quiero ir?- Harry solo alzó la ceja, y Sirius respondió inmediatamente- Me comporto.

Todos rompieron en risas- Y así se controla a un perro, damas y caballeros- decía Remus entre risas-A veces te admiro Harry. Sabes sobornarlo mejor que todos nosotros, ¡y solo tienes 7 años!

Harry solo sonrió, y después se dirigió a su papá- Algún día no vas a poder heredarme nada después de las tantas veces que has perdido apostando ante mí papá- dijo sonriendo aún más

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes una boca demasiado astuta Harry?- dijo a su hijo, con ojos divertidos y acariciándole el cabello

-No, pero me han dicho que tengo una boca con hermosos labios- dijo altaneramente.

Lily se atragantó con su bebida, y Sirius miró divertido- Y no será esa niña que vino a la casa para darte un regalo de navidad?- dijo con voz melosa.

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente. Aún recordaba como había llegado a darle un beso, ¡y era 1 año mayor que él! Pero con una sonrisa rebatió- ¿Y no será que te sientes celoso de que a mí me vengan a buscar, no como tú que tienes que ir tras ellas como un perro persiguiendo un hueso?

Ahora fue Sirius al que le dio un ataque de tos, y James y Remus estaban rojos de la risa. Harry siguió- Además, no me refería a ella, más bien hablo de mi maestra, a la que tanto le pediste salir, y ¡bueno! ¡Que forma de rechazarte! He oído decir cosas como "estoy ocupada" o "lo siento, pero salgo con alguien más", pero besar a Remus! Fue poética tu cara y la de Moony!

Lily llevaba lágrimas en los ojos de risa, y James estaba en el piso, agarrándose duramente el estómago, tratando de controlar su risa infructuosamente, mientras Remus parecía querer desaparecer, rojo como un tomate, y Sirius miraba avergonzado y disgustado. Controlándose un poco, James se acercó a Harry- Eres mi orgullo Harry- dijo mientras se secaba los ojos.

- Guapo, encantador, inteligente, bromista, y astuto- decía Lily con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¡Cuidado Londres!- terminó Harry

* * *

-¿Ya llegamos? No entiendo por qué tenemos que ir de la manera muggle. Es tan tardado.

-Exactamente por eso Prongslet, para agregar más suspenso- dijo Sirius alegre por el sufrimiento de su ahijado.

-Bien, ahora si a quitarte esa venda de los ojos cariño- Oyó la voz de su madre. Después de abrir los ojos, Harry tuvo problemas para cerrar la boca. Lo que estaba delante de él no era una casa, ¡era una mansión! Y que mansión, era enorme, con sus muros en su mayoría blancos, que inspiraban grandeza y belleza. Sus jardines eran amplios, y parecían extenderse un par de kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Esto es suyo?- dijo con voz pequeña, aun bastante impresionado Harry.

-No Harry, nuestra. Es la mansión Potter- dijo con orgullo su padre, mientras avanzaban a la casa.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes vivían aquí antes de mudarnos a Nueva Zelanda?

-No, esta era la casa de mis padres. Después de casarnos tu madre y yo, íbamos a vivir aquí, pero era demasiado grande para solo dos personas.

Harry rio- Pues una persona más no es mucha diferencia para esta casa. La verdad, Sirius y Remus deberían quedarse aquí, ni siqu…

-¡Si!- Gritó Sirius- Ya oyeron, su hijo me invitó, y no podríamos negarnos, ¿verdad Moony?- Y sin esperar respuesta siguió- Mañana traeré nuestras cosas.

-Sirius…- empezó Remus, con la intención de regañarlo- Ellos n…

-Hey, Remus, vamos, de hecho yo les iba a preguntar, esta casa es demasiado grande para nosotros, ¿puedes?- dijo James con cara de perrito. Los dos se quedaron viéndose, una lucha de voluntades, pues Remus estaba recio, ya que no le gustaba recibir caridad. Los dos sabían que una parte era porque a Remus aún le costaba conseguir dinero, a falta de un buen trabajo por su condición, por lo que no vivía en la mejor casa del mundo.

-Vamos tío Remus- interrumpió la batalla silenciosa de los dos Harry, con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes, tanto que seguramente fingía, pero tan realista que Remus tuvo que apartar la mirada para no dejarse engañar- me imaginas en esta enorme casa, con tantas cosas inimaginables, y con Sirius incitándome a hacer algo malo, lo que podría pasar… podría perder la razón si no estas aquí- terminó con la voz cortada, que Remus bajó los hombros derrotado.

- Bien, pero no v….

-¡Siii! ¡Te amo!- y salió corriendo a la casa- ¡Sirius, te ganaré la mejor habitación de todas!

-¡Pero que niño más tramposo! – Y se transformó en perro, corriendo atrás de su ahijado.

Cuando los demás llegaran a su paso a la casa, vieron a un Sirius con la cara roja- Su precioso hijo ya se hizo con las suyas. No solo se agandalló la mejor habitación, ¡no! Decidió humillarme, como esa vez que me dio en mi cumpleaños comida para perro y una correa, ¡y no se como consiguió una casa para perros! La dejó en el jardín, con un enorme letrero diciendo mi nombre.

Todos aguantaron las ganas de reír- Vamos Sirius- dijo Remus con el pensamiento de que no iba a ser nada malo vivir aquí- agarra otra habitación, ese lugar solo será por si te portas mal.

-Pero es que eso no es todo- dijo con voz frustrada- el bloqueó todas las habitaciones, no tengo idea de cómo… pero me las va a pagar….

Todos no aguantaron más y estallaron en risas. Este lugar ya se sentía tan confortable, cálido y con un ambiente tan familiar como ninguna otra. No era una casa, ni una mansión, era su hogar.

* * *

Sus padres y él entraron al Caldero Chorreante. Iban a ir al Callejón Diagon para que Harry lo conociera, y compraran algunas cosas, sobre todo una varita para que Harry pudiera al fin practicar un poco con ella antes de ir a la escuela, a pesar de que aún tenía 9 años. Al no fijarse por dónde iba, pues caminaba con la mirada fija en la puerta que sabía por la que tenían que entrar, chocó contra alguien. Se sonrojó, y rápidamente se disculpó. El señor de edad avanzada se iba ir cuando miró su frente. Su expresión cambió de indiferencia a incredulidad, y de ahí a excitación

-¡Señor Potter! Es un honor, en verdad.- Y le dio un entusiasta apretón de manos. Con eso se desató el caos, y todos se pararon para saludar a Harry. Exclamaban, se exaltaban al tocar su mano, le decían cosas como "Es un placer Harry Potter, el mejor día de mi vida" o "¡Oh Merlín!, e debemos tanto señor Potter", incluso un par de personas se pusieron a llorar.

-Es suficiente, si no paran los maldeciré- dijo con voz dura su padre. Todos los demás se fueron inmediatamente. James miró a su hijo con preocupación y suspiró- Estamos apresurados para comprar algunas cosas.

La preocupación de Lily aumentó cuando Harry no se emocionó al tener su primera mirada al callejón Diagon. Por lo que preguntó:

-Harry, ¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Nada- dijo distraído Harry. James frunció los labios, agarró a Harry del hombro y lo llevó a una zona no transitada.

-¿Harry? Sabes que me gusta que seas sincero conmigo, no importa lo insignificante que parezca. ¿Es por lo que pasó en el Caldero?

Harry alzó su cabeza, y James vio unos ojos tristes y sobretodo desorientados, confundidos- ¿Es que siempre va a ser así papá? Todo el mundo en lo primero que se va a fijar es en mi cicatriz, ¿podrán ver más haya de eso? ¿No soy más que el bebé que derrotó a un mago oscuro?- susurró

James se sintió horrible, sobretodo porque sabía que era cierto, y no sabía como rebatirlo. Con un nudo en la garganta por ver tan desamparado a su hijo dijo sonando con más seguridad de la que sentía-Harry, tal vez lo primero que vean será la cicatriz, pero una vez que te conozcan, van a ver que eres mucho más que eso.

-Lo dices porque soy tu hijo, todos los padres dirían lo mismo de sus hijos

-Eso es mentira Harry, otros padres aprovecharían la fama de su hijo- dijo teniendo en mente personas como los Malfoy- Harry, solo por el hecho de ser mi hijo, te amo. Pero te amo aún más que eso, porque te he visto crecer Harry, y veo a una persona que sabe ganar los corazones de la gente, tú eres especial Harry, y no por ser el niño que vivó. Veo como haces que la gente que ya te conoce, sonría, veo como sus caras se iluminan, sacas lo mejor de ellas, y haces que se sientan tan llenas de amor que a veces uno piensa imposible de sentir. Y esas personas que en verdad te conocen, no ven tu cicatriz Harry. Solo dales tiempo, y estoy seguro que será lo mismo con ellas.

La cara de Harry se iluminó con cada palabra que decía, y lo abrazó- Gracias, en verdad era lo que necesitaba escuchar.- La expresión de su cara fue la de alguien que acaba de recordar algo importante- ¡¿Pero qué hacemos aquí?! ¡Es el Callejón Diagon! – Jaló a su papá quien estaba feliz después haber devuelto la sonrisa en la cara de su hijo. Llegaron con Lily, quien les había dado espacio, y salía de una tienda de animales, con algo oculto en su espalda. Ella sonrió después de ver la expresión feliz en sus rostros, y se acercó a Harry.

-Creo que tu papá y padrino se sobrepasaron con su regalo, así que te compré esto- Sacó de su espalda la lechuza más bonita que había visto Harry, sus plumas eran de un blanco, como la nieve, y sus ojos amarillos expresaron alegría cuando vio a quien iba a ser su nuevo dueño.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es preciosa!- dijo dándose cuenta de que era hembra. Abrazó a su mamá antes de pasar a acariciar a su nueva compañera. – Primero hay que ir a la tienda de quidditch- dijo jalando a sus padres hacia la tienda con entusiasmo renovado.

Se podía ver que era un niño consentido, era inevitable, pensaba James, darle todo lo que quería, o ver algo y comprarlo con el pensamiento de que le iba a encantar a Harry. Sirius, después de comprarle su primera escoba verdadera, le compraba cada nueva escoba, si era posible antes de que saliera al mercado. Pero por suerte, Harry no había resultado arrogante, ni nada por el estilo. De hecho no tenía problemas con compartir, y jamás se jactaba. Era por eso que no vieron problemas con consentirlo.

Compraron un kit de mantenimiento de escobas, y luego fueron a la biblioteca, sobretodo por Harry y Lily. Inmediatamente señaló discretamente a su papá un libro titulado "Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más)", del profesor Vindictus Viridian. Su papá alzó su pulgar en señal de aprobación por el libro, y con una diminuta sonrisa lo escondió debajo de su túnica para que Lily no lo vea comprarlo.

De ahí, fueron finalmente hacia Ollivanders. Harry se frustró cuando no funcionaba ninguna varita, inconscientemente se preocupó, pues pensaba que al practicar magia sin varita lo volvió no apto para usar una.

Cuando estaba apunto de gritar que iba a ir a Hogwarts sin varita, se sintió una magia en la habitación que puso a todos la piel de gallina. Harry vio la varita que tenía en sus manos, y sonrió con entusiasmo. La había conseguido, y se sentía bien.

-Curioso, muy curioso.

-¿Qué es lo curioso?- preguntó con curiosidad Harry.

-Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido Sr. Potter, y resulta que la cola de Fénix, cuya pluma contiene tu varita, dio otra pluma. Solo otra. Es curioso que estuvieras destinado a esta varita cuando fue su hermana la que te causó esa cicatriz.

Harry tenía una buena idea de quien era la otra pluma, y las miradas medio disgustadas y asustadas de sus padres se lo confirmaron, así no preguntó más.

-Una cosa más señor Potter. Ahora tal vez no es muy notorio, pero su magia apenas se ajusta a la varita. Tengo la sensación de que llegará un momento en que la varita no podrá contener y focalizar todo tu poder, sobre todo con el paso de los años, y tu magia vaya creciendo y madurando. Cuando empiece a sentir rara la varita, venga a visitarme.

Después de salir, todo en silencio estuvieron de acuerdo con no darle más vueltas al tema de la varita, por lo que decidieron no darle importancia y lo olvidaron. Al salir de Zonko, Harry vio un tres pelirrojos, hablando muy animadamente. Harry sonrió con diversión al ver como 2 gemelos probaban algunos productos que él acababa de ver en Zonko. Vio como el adulto pelirrojo veía a su padre y lo saludaba con buen humor, su papá respondió el saludo y se acercó.

-Arthur, es bueno verte.

-Lo mismo digo James, ¡no te he visto desde hace años! Mi esposa y mis dos hijos menores no pudieron venir, pero estoy seguro de que Molly estará gustosa de que hayas vuelto a Inglaterra.

James sonrió. Ellos eran familia lejana, después de todo, todos los sangre pura están relacionados. Bueno, ya conoces a mi esposa-los dos se saludaron- y él es mi hijo-dijo con orgullo

-Un placer-dijo Harry, estrechándole la mano- soy Harry Potter.

Arthur le dio una sonrisa amable, y Harry suspiró con alivio cuando él no vio su cicatriz

-El placer es todo mio Harry-respondió-soy Arthur Weasley

-¡Harry Potter!

-¿Ese Harry Potter?

Se hubiera ofendido, pero había algo en esos 2 gemelos que le agradaba. Harry se tocó el cabello con exagerada preocupación, y luego con alivio dijo- Ufff, ese soy yo. Por lo menos la última vez que me vi en el espejo era Harry Potter. Tengo la garantía siempre que me hagan esa pregunta de agarrarme mi cabello, y si es esa cosa indomable que mi padre me heredó sé que soy un Potter.

Jame se rio y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo con cariño-pero tienes que admitir que este cabello es único e inigualable.

-Muy cierto. En cambio estos dos lo tienen tan idéntico que hasta es aburrido

-Heyyy!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo con indignación, pero después aparecieron unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros- Tu chico nos caes bien y se nota que

-tienes buen sentido del humor

-¡Y mira eso! Tienes buen gusto- viendo sus adquisiciones de Zonko

-Soy Fred

-Y yo George

Harry rio-No lo creo, tú eres George, y tu Fred-ante las miradas estupefactas de ellos dijo- oí a tu papá llamarte Fred, a menos que George haya cambiado en menos de 1 minuto su voz a una menos femenina, entonces si que no puedo identificarlos.

George miró con fingida indignación- Bueno, pero yo soy más guapo

-Muy cierto- Respondió Harry con ojos grandes

Los dos rieron y jalaron a Harry en un abrazo- Señor Potter, ¡tomaremos a su hijo unos instantes!- Y lo jalaron hacia las tiendas de dulces

-Parece que se llevan muy bien- dijo James feliz de que haya hecho amigo con ellos, después de todo, los Weasley eran una familia desinteresada y honrada.

-No se, tal vez sean una mala influencia para Harry- dijo divertido Arthur- ellos son unos imparables bromistas.

James rio divertido- créeme, no se comparan con Harry. Entonces tus gemelos entraran este año a Hogwarts?-dijo mientras esperaban a los chicos.

-Si, espero que les vaya bien. Tu hijo entra en 2 año, ¿cierto?

Asintió. Los chicos salieron de la tienda y se despidieron, no antes de que los gemelos le hicieran prometer a Harry escribirles.

-Ves Harry, ya hiciste a tus primeros amigos, y son gente honesta- Dijo Lily sonriendo con suavidad.

Harry sonrió, pensando que no iba a ser tan malo como se lo imaginó.

_**Gracias por seguir la historia, estoy pensando en omitir todo lo de la piedra filosofal, pero creo que si se abrirá la cámara de los secretos. Voldemort centrará sus esfuerzos en conseguir un cuerpo hasta el torneo de los tres magos. ¿Qué opinan?**_


	7. Chapter 6

_A continuación un capítulo, que más o menos describe como son los personajes principales, y lo que significan para Harry, pero nada aburrido, aquí conoce a alguien importante en la historia, todo en una fiesta organizada a los Potter por su regreso. Que lo disfruten._

_Harry Potter no me pertenece_

**Capitulo 6**

-P.O.V. Harry-

-Buenos días viejo amigo. Es un placer que hayas podido acompañarnos hoy.

-Hace años que no te veía. Gracias James, por la invitación. Y que muchacho tienes por hijo James.

-Lo sé- Respondió mi padre con orgullo- Te presento a Harry.

-Un placer señor. Soy Harry James Potter, pero llámeme Harry. Es un placer conocerlo, me han contado cuántas veces ha salvado a mis inu… inusuales padres.

El hombre alto de piel negra, por lo regular de una expresión imperturbable, se río- El placer es todo mío Harry, puedes llamarme Kingsley. Estoy seguro que sacaste el mismo humor que tu padre aquí. Hasta en la más difícil situación sabía hacernos reír.

Lo cierto es que la fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito. Bien organizado, y ciertamente la decoración era asombrosa.

-¡Mira mamá, es el niño que vivió!- Tampoco me perdía las miradas de admiración y los comentarios aduladores que eran hablados acerca de mí, sobre todo de niños pequeños. Tenía que admitir que eso era algo vergonzoso, y eso que nunca me ha disgustado la atención.

-¡Pero que muchacho tan encantador!- Sirius me guiño el ojo, al comentario de una mujer joven.

-Sirius, ¿estás celoso de que estoy recibiendo tanta atención?- Pregunté con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo lamento que esa chica de haya no me esté mirando a mí.

-Probablemente piense que estas demasiado viejo- y agregue con un suspiro- o que yo soy más guapo.

-¡Hey!, que tu no serías nada sin mí, mocoso desagradecido- Y se abalanzó sobre mí

-Hey, Sirius, no, compórtate, por favor, estamos en plena ja ha- Sirius estaba haciéndome cosquillas- ¡Madura Black! Papá, dile que se comporte, Merlín, ¡estas en presencia de otras personas!

Con una risa divertida mi padre dijo- Ya sabes que Sirius no tiene el sentido del ridículo hijo.

Era increíble como mi familia podía estar haciéndose bromas y no comportarse de una manera muy adecuada frente a los demás, y aun así, seguían viéndose con altura, finura y elegancia. Seguían viéndose imponentes y orgullosos ante los demás. Habían familias ricas, pero estaban separadas, otras no estaban en una verdadera relación de amor, o simplemente no se veían tan agraciadas como la suya. Y ellos se veían bien y no dudaban en demostrar que se amaban.

Si de algo él estaba orgulloso era de su perfecta familia. No era vanidoso, ni mucho menos, pero había crecido para sentirse orgulloso de quien era, no como el niño que vivió, si no como el heredero de la grande y antigua casa Potter, el hijo de James y Lily Potter o simplemente por ser quien era, Harry. Y mientras veía a su familia socializando con los demás en la fiesta de regreso de Inglaterra, no podía dejar de sentir admiración por ella.

Su padre era alguien que imponía respeto, y todos se hacían pequeños junto a él. Despedía cierta fuerza, y su cabeza siempre alta, con el orgullo que caracterizaba a un Potter, sin rastro de la arrogancia que su madre le describía en sus años de juventud. Tenía cierto aire de liderazgo, algo que deseaba ser una de las cosas que sacara de su padre, en realidad había sido muy gracioso cuando le había dicho a Sirius que se sentara bien, y todos en la mesa pusieron sus espaldas rectas, con la obvia excepción del despreocupado de Sirius. Pero bueno, todo esto es comprensible, pues era jefe de la casa Potter. Y secretamente le encantaba que, a pesar de que su padre había logrado varias cosas en sus tiempos de auror, la cosa de la que hablaba y en la que ponía su cara de mayor orgullo por mucha diferencia era cuando lo presentaba a él a los demás.

-Te presento a mi hijo Harry James Potter-. Solo con esa simple cara parecía que era suficiente para ponerlo orgulloso, y no podía evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, a pesar de que le encantaba y no deseaba que pare. Y lo que lo hacía aún más feliz que eso, era que cuando hablaba de él, no hacía referencia a como había matado a Voldemort de bebé, si no de su habilidad natural en el quidditch, lo inteligente que era, astuto, de las ingeniosas bromas que le jugaba sobre todo a Sirius, incluso les contaba con entusiasmo acerca de los deportes muggles en los que era talentoso, a pesar de que la mayoría de los magos no entendían de esas cosas.

Aferrada en el brazo de mi papá, estaba mi madre. Todos podían pensar que era una nacida de muggles, pues aun no se había sacado a relucir su verdadera herencia. Pero solo con verla, sabían que era una talentosa bruja, sin mencionar su belleza. Alta, con una hermosa figura y un despampanante vestido negro hasta sus pies, que no enseñaba nada de más, pero que dejaba a los hombres mucho que desear, pues remarcaba su figura. Tenía un cabello de un rojo vivo, que describía perfectamente su carácter. Temperamental, pero apasionado, lleno de vida.

Ella llevaba una sonrisa amable y sincera todo el tiempo, que hipnotizaba a todos, y no usaba nada de maquillaje, pero no lo necesitaba, pues tenía rasgos muy finos, que si algún mago se fijara bien, gritaba "sangre pura". Pero no podría importarle menos, su mamá podría ser un muggle, y seguiría siendo esa persona cariñosa que conocía, llena de amor y vitalidad.

Él sabía que era una copia casi idéntica a su papá, no es que le importara, de hecho estaba a gusto con ello. Algún día le pediría a su papá que tomara una poción de rejuvenecimiento, para hacerse pasar por gemelos, eso le causaría un infarto a mamá, y a medio mundo. Pero era casi una copia perfecta, pues sus rasgos estaban ligeramente suavizados por los rasgos de su madre. Tenía el cabello rebelde, marca Potter, pero daba gracias a los dioses de que el estilo desordenado de hecho le quedaba bien.

Su cara era igual a la de su papá, pero tenía la nariz fina de su mamá, pequeña y ligeramente respingona, al igual que sus labios, ligeramente más rojos y llenos, cosa de la que a Sirius le encantaba molestar diciendo que las mujeres iban a hiperventilar solo con verlos. Su constitución era igual a la de su papá, tal vez más fuerte por todo el deporte que a temprana edad había realizado. De piel pálida, pero no enfermiza, que solo contrastaba con el negro de su cabello, el cuál estaba ligeramente largo para ocultar su cicatriz. De fuerte mandíbula y pómulos altos como su padre, rasgo de la casa sangre pura de los Potter. Y unas largas y gruesas pestañas negras, que sólo resaltaban más su característica más importante, sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda impactante e inigualable, que despedían los mismos sentimientos y la misma fuerza que la de su madre.

A pesar de que los ojos de Harry tenían una expresión llena de diversión, siempre expresaban calidez, sobre todo hacia su familia. Pero incluso no tenía exactamente los mismos ojos de su mamá, pues sentías otra magia en sus ojos, salvaje y libre, enorme. Incluso parecía ser un verde más brillante, que brillaban con luz propia, que tenían vida propia, y que obligaban a decir la verdad, parecían que podían leer tu alma. Era un verde que nadie podía describir, que no podía ser copiado ni siquiera con una poción multijugos. Único.

Y no solo se parecía a ellos físicamente, pero también en carácter. Aquí si era una cuestión más equilibrada. Tenía el humor de su papá, mezclada con la de los demás merodeadores. Tenía ingenio en las bromas, pero también sabía salirse de ellas. Todo eso lo sacó de su papá, excepto la arrogancia y superioridad que su padre tuvo en su infancia. De ahí en fuera, se parecía a su madre, pues no solo era el color de los ojos en lo que se parecían. También era de temperamento fuerte, como el de su mamá. Sobre todo parecía saber cuando alguien estaba mal, y que era. Y no solo eso, sabía la manera exacta de hacer que la gente se sintiera mejor.

ÉL jamás se mostraba engreído ni superior, pero seguía teniendo la vitalidad de un pequeño niño que nunca paraba. Lleno de preguntas, siempre mostrando curiosidad, con interminables ganas de conocimiento. En resumen, era muy expresivo y abierto, y en sus ojos cruzaba todo sentimiento de su mente, jamás se había visto un ejemplo más claro cuando se decía que los ojos son las ventanas hacia tu alma. Y bueno, si en algo era malo era en mentir y ocultar cosas, pues era prácticamente un libro abierto.

Volviendo a su familia, estaba Remus. No era exactamente su sangre, pero para él era su tío favorito. Era una increíble persona. Siempre la había admirado. No quería ir a la fiesta, pero mamá lo había convencido. Era una persona de apariencia algo cansada, pero en presencia de mis padres, canuto, o yo, sacaba su lado merodeador, y era una persona increíblemente divertida, que le encantaba discutir con Sirius. Aunque en su mayor parte era tranquilo, pues alguien, a parte de su mamá, tenía que ser el responsable. Era paciente, pero sobre todo sabía escuchar, y era de las pocas personas, a parte de sus papas y Sirius, que lo entendía, y que sabía hacerlo sentir mejor. Cuando reía parecía una persona 10 años más joven, y aunque no tenía mucha fe en sí mismo gracias a su condición de hombre lobo, nunca se rendía. Al parecer de él había sacado su habilidad para escuchar, pues muchos pueden dar consejos, pero a veces lo que uno necesita es que te escuchen.

Por último, canuto. Bueno, Sirius, su padrino. Justamente ahorita estaba teniendo una conversación muy interesante con una guapa rubia, más parecido al Sirius mujeriego en tiempos de Hogwarts que al cariñosamente excesivo y persona juguetona que era siempre con él. Su posee era relajada y despreocupada. Al igual que sus ojos, siempre estaban llenos de diversión y luciendo siempre despreocupados, excepto cuando lo miraba a él. Cosa que el no notaba, pero que seguramente cualquier otra persona vería la diferencia, era justo como un padre ve a su hijo, una mirada muy similar a la que siempre llevaba su papá.

Curiosamente, de él había adoptado su forma de andar. Con la gracia de la familia Black. Despreocupada, pasos gráciles y hábiles, y la caballerosidad. Esto último tenía más que ver con las clases de etiqueta que Sirius le había dado. En realidad son cosas que Sirius le debió de enseñar a su heredero si tuviera, pues en cierto modo son secretos y dones de la familia Black, junto con unos hechizos que ya le había enseñado en secreto a Harry, y otros libros que a escondidas le había pasado de la biblioteca Black, nada demasiado oscuro. Eso le causaba cierta curiosidad. Los dones de cada familia son secretos guardados muy recelosamente, pero Sirius no tenía ningún problema en compartírselos, de hecho, lo hacía con gusto, aunque le provocaba más curiosidad que ni siquiera se lo había dado a conocer a James.

Le gustaba pensar en Sirius como un segundo padre, pues en realidad, por difícil que parezca, era alguien con quien no solo se podía divertir, si no hablarle de lo que quería, y cuando exigía seriedad, el fácilmente lo daba. También podía decir que había sacado de él su sonrisa fácil, carisma y la actitud encantadora hacia las chicas, y por suerte, le había inculcado en la forma de vestir antes que su papá, quien era totalmente despistado en estas cosas.

Y si había otra cosa que valía la pena mencionar, era lo mucho que se parecían su papá, mamá, Sirius y Remus en un aspecto: su preocupación por él. Su papá era cariñoso, con su mirada llena de amor, y Sirius parecía un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto. Pero si se ponía en juego su seguridad, sus expresiones cambiaban drásticamente. Se volvían serios y centrados, incluso Sirius, quien pareciera una persona responsable, determinada y firme.

Y su papá más bien explotaba. Su mirada llena de enojo, furia, sobreprotección y poder saliendo a brotes que casi lastimaba a la vista. Simplemente causaba verdadero miedo a quien estaba dirigida su furia. Podría intimidar hasta a Dumbledore y a todos los del Wizengamot. Es algo que había adquirido después de casi haber muerto esa noche de Halloween.

Con su mamá era un hervidero de preocupación, pero todos sabían que nadie se debe meter con una mamá preocupada, que hace hasta lo imposible por su hijo. Y Remus, no se queda atrás, pues esa apariencia tranquila y paciente que siempre lleva cambiaba a una furia silenciosa, parecida más al lobo que lleva adentro, sus ojos se vuelven negros, gruñe, y bueno, es aterrador meterse con un hombre lobo furioso, que son caracterizados por proteger con todo lo que tienen a sus crías, y él era considerado uno. En fin, todos de carácter fuerte, todos tercos, todos sobreprotectores, todos irreprimibles, todos extremadamente poderosos y capaces. Eso ya era algo por lo que temer.

-Draco Malfoy

Interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, Harry se volteó, creyendo que la voz se dirigía a él. En efecto había un niño, suponía de su edad, con el cabello rubio, apariencia aristocrática, obviamente sangre pura, y su voz ligeramente arrastrada. Tenía la piel más pálida que la suya, rasgos faciales puntiagudos, y unos ojos color gris.

-Harry Potter, pero supongo que ya lo sabes. Y bueno, eres mi tercer amigo mago oficial, así que es un placer- dijo Harry con una sonrisa alegre, ofreciéndole su mano.

Draco miró sorprendido. ¿Acaso dijo amigo? Draco nunca había conocido a alguien que ofreciera su amistad tan a la ligera. Por lo regular era obvio que querían algo, como la influencia de su familia, o simplemente riqueza. Y jamás alguien de la luz podría ser tan abierto a una familia que antiguamente apoyó al Señor Oscuro. No es que a él le importara eso aún. – ¿Amigo?

-Si, ya sabes, son personas con las que te diviertes, cuentas secretos, haces bromas, cosas así- respondió Harry divertido.

-Mmmm, no se, debes ser nuevo en esto. Padre dice que no puedo hace amigos si no sale algún beneficio para mí, y aunque tu eres de una gran familia, a papa no le gustan los Potters.

-Mira, ¿no crees que el ser amigos ya es de por sí un beneficio? Simplemente tengo curiosidad. Mi tío Moony dice que no debo guardar prejuicios ni rencor a nadie, y conocerlos antes de juzgar, y tú me das curiosidad. Y créeme que he sido bien introducido en la sociedad.

Miró a su alrededor. En esos instantes su papá estaba hablando con el ministro. Se mordió el labio- Bueno, ¿te parece si somos amigos por correspondencia?, nos podríamos mandar búhos, me gustaría tener un amigo- agregó con una tímida sonrisa que casi nunca aparecía en su cara.

La cara de Harry se iluminó- ¡Perfecto, seremos como amigos secretos! Suena tan cool.- Y Draco aceptó la mano tendida de Harry con desconcierto pero alegría.

Poco sabía Harry que había hecho una amistad que duraría toda la vida, y que iba a separar a Draco del camino al que ya estaba destinado, a lado de Voldemort. Había cambiado la primera vida, una que iba a marcar una gran diferencia en el futuro.

-Draco, que haces aquí, ¿no te dije que te quedaras en tu mesa?- Habló una voz parecida a la de Draco, solo que mucho más fría y burlona, arrastrando las palabras de una forma que denotaba aburrimiento, aunque su mirada lo desmentía, pues estaba mirando a la cara de Harry con avidez.

-Señor Potter. Es un verdadero placer que nuestro salvador se haya dignado a volver a Inglaterra.- Y tomándolo desprevenido, agarró su barbilla para poder apreciar bien la cicatriz- Tu cicatriz es leyenda, como el mago que te la hizo.- dijo con un tono despectivo.

-Un placer señor Malfoy. Pero debe de saber que es de mala educación quedarse observando fijamente a las personas.

El señor Malfoy lo soltó como si su mano hubiera sido expuesta a fuego. Mirándosela, vio que estaba llena de ampollas, miró ligeramente sorprendido, y exclamó. – ¡Draco!, es hora de irse- Draco le dirigió una mirada de duda a Harry. Harry solo dudó un segundo, pero le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa rápida, indicando que aún quería su amistad. A cambio, Draco siguió a su padre más feliz que cuando habían llegado a la fiesta.

Todos salieron de la fiesta con la misma impresión. Harry Potter no iba ser alguien con quien se pudieran meter fácilmente, y cuando tomara su lugar como heredero de la casa Potter, probablemente iba a ser una de las personas con más poder e influencia en Inglaterra. Y tenía una gran familia con posiciones en el Wizengamot, y aliados de años atrás. Las casas Potter y Black se asegurarían de mostrar su poder al máximo si alguien decide acercarse al elegido a hacerle daño, por más insignificante que fuera.

Y si lo hacían se asegurarían que sepan porque la casa Potter era la más rica, antigua e influyente en Inglaterra, dando a conocer la magia de la familia que guardaban muy bien y que nunca los había hecho desaparecer a pesar de ser de los más buscados por los magos oscuros por ser declarados abiertamente en el lado de la luz. Y se daría a conocer también, si era puesto en peligro Harry, porque la casa Black era conocida por sus más oscuros secretos, una familia que siempre había seguido al lado oscuro, y que Sirius, como jefe de la casa, no dudaría en utilizar la magia de su familia, magia oscura, antigua y mítica.

_**Entonces q les parece el que no haya piedra filosofal?… Reviews xfa… **_


	8. Chapter 7

**Siento tardar en actualizar , pero exámenes, navidad… Pero ya está: D**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece**

Harry estando saltando de emoción por tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, no podía imaginar lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la pared, así que cruzó sin vacilación, seguido de sus padres. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y volteó a ver a sus padres. Su padre estaba viendo a otro lado, lo más probable tratando de ocultar unas lágrimas, y su madre no tenía reparo en eso, él ya estaba en los brazos de una llorosa pelirroja.

Oyó a su papá aclararse la garganta, y después lo reclamó en un apretado abrazo. -Te voy a extrañar mucho Harry- Harry admitió a sí mismo con un nudo en la garganta que los iba extrañar mucho, tal vez más de lo normal, pues nunca se habían separado tanto, y la verdad, nunca se quejaba de su tiempo con ellos.

-Yo también papá, un montón- Tratando de no sacar ni una lágrima.

-No te metas en muchos problemas, ¿okey?- Dijo acariciándole la mejilla

Sirius rio- Lo que tu padre quiere decir, solo que tiene miedo de cierta pelirroja, es que solo procures que no te cachen.

James asintió ligeramente dándole la razón, y en voz más baja para que no lo escuchara Lily, James dijo- Siempre lleva contigo la capa de invisibilidad, y cuando tengas tiempo, entra a la oficina de Filch, y busca un pergamino viejo, pero tiene un gran valor.

Harry ahogo un grito- ¿El mapa del merodeador que ustedes crearon?- Harry vio asentir a su papá con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y por último ten mucho cuidado- dijo en voz alta Remus, viendo que Lily miraba sospechosamente- Seguido mándanos cartas, y saca buenas calificaciones.

-Una carta por lo menos cada 3 días, ¿vale?- dijo Lily- dinos si algo malo pasa, o te preocupa, e iremos inmediatamente.

-Escríbenos de tus bromas, como son los maestros, en especial cierto maestro de pociones- dijo con voz agria Sirius- Ten cuidado con él- Y le dio un abrazo algo asfixiante.

-Pero sobretodo- dijo James divertido al ver que tantas recomendaciones estaban mareando a Harry- diviértete, vas a ver que pasarás los mejores momentos de tu vida en Hogwarts, ahí harás amistades que durarán toda tu vida, y esas cosas son las cosas que más valen la pena.

Harry sin poder resistir más le dio otro rápido abrazo a su papá- Los amo-y salió corriendo al tren junto con su maleta, que no pesaba casi nada gracias a un hechizo que le había puesto tío Remus, antes de que lo pusieran demasiado sentimental.

Respiró hondo, y fue a buscar un compartimiento con alguien de su edad. Pasó por varios compartimientos, hasta que alguien lo llamó-¡Harry!- oyó de repente las voces de los gemelos- vamos, siéntate con nosotros-Y lo jalaron a su compartimiento, después de haber acomodado su maleta- este es nuestro hermanito pequeño Rankin.

Un niño de su edad, pelirrojo, con bastantes pecas y la nariz con tierra lo miró como si no lo pudiera creer.- ¡Entonces no mintieron! -y con voz vacilante dijo- Hola, soy Ron Weasley. ¿Podría ver tu cicatriz?

Antes de que pudiera expresar en palabas su incredulidad, Fred habló para su sorpresa- ¿Crees que es de buena educación pedir eso Ron? Seguramente pensabas pedir también si se acordaba algo de esa noche - termino con el ceño fruncido, al igual que George. Harry miro con renovada gratitud a los gemelos y vio como las orejas de Ron se volvían rojas.

-lo lamento- susurro Ron- se me olvidaba que podría ser difícil recordar, sobretodo si tiene algo que ver con Quien-tu-sabes.

Disculpa aceptada-respondió al ver que su disculpa era sincera- Entonces, ¿les gusta el quidditch?

De ahí la conversación se volvió más animada, hasta que entró una chica con cabello marrón tupido y dientes incisivos muy grandes-Disculpen, ¿han visto un sapo? Lo perdió un niño llamado Neville.

-Neville!- dijo Harry riendo sin burla, recordando al chico que había conocido en la reunión de sus padres.- esa es la persona mas olvidadiza que he conocido jamás, pero muy buena compañía- se dirigió a la chica- Cómo te llamas?

-Hermione Granger- dijo

-¿Hija de muggles no?- pregunto George

Ella asintió. -Bueno, ¿por qué no pruebas un hechizo de invocación?- Preguntó Harry

-¿Ehh? No lo conozco- dijo avergonzada y ligeramente enojada, con la frente roja.

Harry alzó su varita y dijo- Accio sapo de Neville!- y para la sorpresa de todos, un sapo llego a la manos de Harry

-¡Pero eso ni siquiera lo hemos visto! Y estamos en segundo- dijo George incrédulo.

-¿Has estado practicando?- pregunto Hermione

Harry negó- es la primera vez que realizo este hechizo- Con la varita, pensó Harry internamente.

-Como te llamas- Pregunto Hermione

-Harry Potter

-¡Oh por Dios! Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.- mirando rápidamente su cicatriz- Y ustedes?

-Fred, George, y Ronald Weasley señorita- Se adelanto Fred señalando a cada uno.

Asintió con la cabeza- Un placer a todos.- y se fue después de agarrar el sapo.

-No me cae muy bien- dijo Ron con una mueca-tiene cara de sabelotodo.

Harry se encogió de hombros- Déjala, no conoce nada de nuestro mundo- Los miró unos instantes, y con una sonrisa picara dijo- ¿y han planeado alguna travesura?

Los gemelos pusieron cara de lastima- Aun nada lo suficiente mente grande para la primera semana

- Pues si me dicen donde está la oficia de Filch, les mostrare algo estupendo, el pergamino más interesante del mundo.

Los dos gemelos abrieron sus bocas, y dijeron con inseguridad- Juro solemnemente que...

-¡mis intenciones no son buenas! ¿¡Como lo saben!?- pregunto Harry

-¿Tu como lo sabes?!- preguntaron sorprendidos

- Bueno- dijo Harry haciendo una pausa muy pargo, agregando suspenso a la habitación- resulta que mi tío es Lunático, mi padrino es canuto, y cornamenta es mi mismísimo padre

Los gemelos abrieron sus bocas y se quedaron mudos unos instantes, hasta que en acuerdo mutuo, sacaron un pergamino viejo.

- ¿Y ese es el asombroso pergamino?- pregunto Ron.

-Ron, que las apariencias no te engañen- dijo Harry acercándose al pergamino- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo señalando con la varita al pergamino, y aparecieron trazos que mostraron el castillo, todos sus secretos y los pocos habitantes en él.

-Es un honor estar frente al hijo de un merodeador- dijeron los gemelos atónitos- ya sospechábamos que tenias sangre de bromista.

Harry rio y dijo con curiosidad-ahora díganme como lo consiguieron

- Pues bien, cuando éramos más jóvenes e inocentes- Bueno, solo un año mas jóvenes, encontramos este pergamino en la oficina de Filch cuando est…

De repente, las puertas se abrieron y Draco Malfoy entró. Harry y Draco se miraron por una fracción de segundo, antes de que Malfoy dijera con voz fría y arrastrada- Vaya, un montón de pelos rojos con pecas, deben ser los Weasley. Escogiste una muy mala compañía Potter, dicen que tienen tantos hijos que ni se pueden mantener, y son tan pobres que comparten cuarto- Y sin ver atrás se fue. Los Weasley tenían cara roja y miraban con cara roja hacia donde se había ido Malfoy. Harry solo prestó atención al papel que Draco había dejado en su mano sin que nadie lo notara, entonces, lo abrió mientras no le prestaban atención:

_Querido Harry._

_No había pensado en eso, pero ahora que me lo señalaste creo que tienes razón, y estoy algo confundido. Toda mi vida he crecido pensando que soy superior y los muggles son seres inferiores, que no merecen vivir. Ahora que veo a mi padre, solo siento tristeza por quien soy, un Malfoy, por lo que trato de no pensar en mí como un Malfoy, pero entonces ¿quien soy? Me aterrorizo cuando padre dice que puedo ser un buen mortifago, y que si esos tiempos regresaran, tengo que poner el nombre de mi familia en alto, ¡como si ser un mortifago sea algo para estar orgulloso! Pero lo que me asusta es que cuando dice eso, pareciera que él sabe que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado va a volver._

_Otra cosa que me ha estado mortificando, sé que todavía falta tiempo, pero cuando entremos a Hogwarts, no solo mantendremos nuestra amistad oculta. Tengo que actuar como un purista de sangre, y sabes lo que significa, seré un git grande que dice sangre sucia. Debo mantener esa cuartada si no quiero ser desheredado y renegado. A pesar de todo, no quiero separarme de mi familia, y que me echen a la calle. ¿Crees que podamos seguir manteniendo nuestra amistad? La valoro mucho para perderla._

_Sinceramente, Draco._

_P.D. Que asco de vida si a una edad tan temprana estamos obligados a pensar como adultos y ver hacia delante cuando en realidad nunca viviste el hoy._

-Harry- Lo interrumpió Ron- Ya es hora de cambiarnos- Harry asintió, y con la mente aun en la carta, se puso el uniforme. El tren empezó a parar, y al bajarse, oyó una voz gruesa que gritaba- ¡Los de primer año, por aquí! ¡Los de primer año!

Harry se apresuró con Ron,

-Entonces, ¿qué me cuentas de ti?- preguntó Harry, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no habían tenido una plática ellos dos.

Ron se encogió de hombros- Nada especial. Soy bueno en ajedrez solamente.

Harry se acordó en una carta de los gemelos lo grande que eran los Weasley, uno se fue a trabajar con dragones y un legendario buscador de quidditch, otro rompedor de maldiciones, Percy era inteligente (aunque esas no eran las palabras de los gemelos), Ginny era la única mujer, por lo que ya tenía su propia personalidad, y los gemelos eran los bromistas. Debía haber sido difícil mantenerse a la altura de todos sus hermanos, sintió un poco de tristeza, y se comprometió a llegar a ser un buen amigo de Ron.

-Sabes, me hubiera gustado tener tantos hermanos como tu Ron, con el tiempo las ventajas llegan a ser mayor que las desventajas- Dijo mientras se subían al bote, y Ron sonrió agradecido.

-¡Harry!- Oyó la voz de Neville, alcanzándolos en el bote.

-Hola Nev!- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿nervioso?

Neville tragó ruidosamente- Algo, abuela me dijo que debo estar clasificado en Gryffindor o Revenclaw- terminó, mientras miraba el lago nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, cualquier casa esta bien. Eso me dijo mi tío Remus, y él siempre tiene la razón.

Se oyó un rítmico "Oooohhhhh", pues acababan de tener su primera impresión de Hogwarts, un enorme castillo en la parte más alta de una montaña, con varias torres altas y puntiagudas, creando sombras en lo que era un bosque no muy alejado, de altos árboles, y las ventanas del castillo estaban bañadas en la luz pálida de la luna, que le daba un aspecto fantasmal. Había un lago que reflejaba todo el castillo y una deliciosa calma en todo el lugar. Se podía sentir la magia proveniente del castillo. Una vista estupenda, que te dejaba sin aliento

-Pero tus padres no son gryffindor?- preguntó Neville después de bastante tiempo, mientras caminaban por la entrada principal.

-Si- y agregó con una pequeña sonrisa- Y aunque mi papá dijo que incluso la casa de slytherin está bien, sé que el desea que esté en griffindor. Ya veremos, quiero entrar ahí, pero no tengo ningún problema con las otras.

-Pero slytherin? Dicen que de esa casa han salido los magos oscuros.

-No Ron- dijo Harry con paciencia- esa es la casa de los astutos. Y los Hufflepuff no son inútiles- terminó volteando ver a Neville- es la casa de los fieles y leales.

-Muy bien dicho señor Potter- se oyó una voz que escondía orgullo. Alzaron la cabeza para ver a la profesora Mcgonagall, con rostro severo y de túnica esmeralda- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo alzando la voz para que todos la escucharan- El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. Mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw y Slytherin.

Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa. Espero que hagan traigan orgulloso a su casa. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible- Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron.

Harry se paso una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo más, haciendo a la profesora McGonagall alzar la ceja- Admitámoslo Minnie, mi cabello luce bien así, así como esa túnica suya, que seguramente planeó para combinar con mis ojos.

Hubieron varias risas, la profesora frunció los labios, aunque Harry estaba seguro que evitaba una sonrisa cariñosa, y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia—Volveré en unos minutos cuando este todo listo, esperad-Y salió de la habitación.

-Minnie?- dijo Ron divertido, pero fue interrumpido por la aparición de varios fantasmas saliendo detrás de las paredes, haciendo sobre y gritar a muchos. Eran de color blanco aperlado, ligeramente transparentes, y discutían ignorando a los de primero.

—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad.

Un fantasma se dio cuenta de la presencia de los de primer año - ¡Alumnos nuevos! -dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos-. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

- ¡Espero verlos en Hufflepuff!- continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

-En marcha – oyeron una voz- La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar- La profesora McGonagall había vuelto.- Ahora formad una hilera y seguidme.

Entraron por unas enormes puertas, y entraron al Gran Comedor, iluminado por miles de velas flotando en el techo, en el que se veía el cielo estrellado. Habían cuatro alargadas mesas, y una al fondo, donde se sentaban los profesores. McGonagall los hizo detenerse frente a un taburete, en el que estaba colocado un sombrero gastado y puntiagudo. Harry espero con impaciencia, hasta que alguien que le interesaba pasó. Draco fue llamado, y se sentó. Vio como la cara de Malfoy palidecía ligeramente, y sus manos aferraron duramente el asiento, pasaron un par de minutos, hasta que el sombrero grito- Slytherin!

Harry suspiró aliviado, por unos instantes pensó que lo iban a poner en otra casa, y pobre, pues a su padre no le habría agradado nada. La ceremonia siguió, mandando a la niña del pelo tupido a Gryffindor, y a Neville a Gryffindor, después de varios minutos sentado.

-¡Potter, Harry! -El salón se llenó de silencio, para después estallar en murmullos de excitación, y varias personas se pararon para tener una mejor vista de él, curiosos. Harry caminaba tratando de aparentar calma, y se sentó antes de que el sombrero le tapara la visión.

-Mmmmm- habló una voz en su cabeza- difícil, muy difícil… tal vez sea la selección más difícil que me haya tocado hacer. Inteligente, mucho, pero sabes que la vida va más allá de los libros. Eres astuto, si, una mente así lograría todos sus fines, tienes muchas…- hizo una pequeña pausa- habilidades que Salazar apreciaría. Eres ferozmente leal, lo veo, una vez que alguien es tu amigo, no lo dañan con nada, eres fiel a tus ideales y noble. Y valiente, o sí, honorable y lleno de coraje para enfrentar todo lo que te pongan.

- ¿Entonces en que casa me pondrás?- dijo Harry, empezando a preocuparse porque el sombrero ya llevaba un tiempo callado, recordándole la varita.

-No se, tienes las aptitudes de las 4 casas, se me es muy difícil.

-Bien, entonces quiero estar en Griffindor.

-Slytherin te llevará a la grandeza señor Potter, estas lleno de talento, y más que dispuesto a demostrarles a todos tu valía, que eres más que el-niño-que-vivió, y slytherin te ayudará.

-Si tengo a mi familia, lo demás, como la grandeza, es insignificante para mí, y lo lograré mis metas de una forma u otra, en una casa u otra. Elijo Gryffindor, son nuestras decisiones las que definen quienes somos, y en Griffindor obtendré el valor para luchar por lo que quiero, incluyendo demostrarles a todos quien soy y quien llegaré a ser.

-Llegarás a ser una persona muy sabia Harry Potter, GRYFFINDOR!- diciendo esta última palabra en voz alta. Minerva le quitó el sombrero, dándole una casi imperceptible sonrisa de orgullo. La mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos, y aunque los demás se mostraron decepcionados, aplaudieron con cortesía, excepto los slytherin. Aun así recibía los aplausos más calurosos, y vio a varias personas cerca de su lugar pararse a saludarlo con entusiasmo.

-¡Tenemos a Harry! ¡Tenemos a Harry!- Oyó a los gemelos, que lo saludaban desde lejos. Espero a Ron, quien se sentó junto a él después de haber sido seleccionado en su misma casa. Harry miró a la Mesa Alta, donde su abuelo le guiñaba un ojo, sin perder la alegría en su mirada.

-¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts!- Oyó la voz cálida de su abuelo- Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Harry rio ante el humor de su abuelo, lo hacía sentir como en casa, de verdad. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su plato de oro, que ya estaba lleno de deliciosa comida. No apartó su mirada de su plato en toda la cena, demasiado cansado por toda la emoción del día para platicar. Solo hasta que terminó su postre, alzó su mirada cuando oyó a Albus decir sobre el bosque prohibido, la magia prohibida en los pasillos y las pruebas de quidditch, esto último le hizo sentir una terrible nostalgia, pues ni siquiera podía tener su escoba aquí.

— ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó divertido que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas- ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! -dijo Dumbledore-. ¡Y allá vamos!

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

enséñanos algo, por favor.

Aunque seamos viejos y calvos

o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,

nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,

pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa…..

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Los gemelos Weasley fueron de los últimos en cantar, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Harry con el ánimo mucho más alto después de la canción, fue el último en acabar con estrofas que nadie había escuchado antes, haciendo mirar a todos sorprendidos, excepto Albus, pues él le había enseñado el himno completo.

Dumbledore aplaudió con entusiasmo.- ¡Ah, la música! -dijo, enjugándose los ojos-. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Ya ahora, es hora de ir a la cama.

Antes de acostarse empezó a escribir algo en un pergamino.

_Querido Draco._

_Es lo mejor y lo entiendo, sé que incluso podrían tratar de hacerte algo malo por traición. Encontraremos una forma de vernos en la escuela, incluso te doy permiso para insultarme un poco. No sientas pena por quien eres, eres un Malfoy, un Malfoy algo diferente, pero sigues siendo uno. Y en un futuro, sé que darás a tu apellido algo por lo que en verdad sentirse orgulloso. _

_¿Y quien eres? Es demasiado obvio para mí, alguien que sabe aceptar que está equivocado, y que no se dejará arrastrar por nadie, no por su padre, y menos por los ideales de Voldemort. Eres alguien que a pesar de que sus padres no le demuestran amor, él los ama. Pero sobretodo eres mi amigo, y déjame decirte que yo también valoro tu amistad demasiado para arrojarla por nada, como tontas rivalidades, o insultos en realidad vacíos y fingidos. Créeme cuando te digo que a mi familia y a mis verdaderos amigos los defiendo con mi vida y jamás abandono._

_Sinceramente, Harry._

_P.D. Tienes razón. Somos casi adultos en cuerpos de niños. Tú te viste obligado a madurar, podríamos llamarlo como método de supervivencia. Yo crecí rodeado de adultos, que han vivido el lado más cruel de la guerra, muerte y traición, y que aun esperan otra guerra. Veo las sombras en sus rostros cada vez que recuerdan, y me pregunto si así nos veremos en un futuro nosotros, porque tú sabes que habrá una guerra. _

_Sé que en parte me han entrenado para que yo sepa protegerme, lo veo en sus rostros, lo veo cada vez que les cuesta separarse de mi como si temieran nunca volverme a ver, lo veo cuando ven sospechosamente a alguien que se acerca, preguntándose si puede ser un seguidor de Voldemort que trate de vengarse. Desde pequeño vivo con el conocimiento de que una guerra nos espera, y no solo de puras varitas. Y tal vez, desde esa noche que me dijeron que maté a Voldemort, fue cuando madure._


	9. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews! Aclaraciones al final del capítulo, no los quiero retrasar ;)... Siento la demora en actualizar. Pero ya está aquí el capítulo, disfruten…**_

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece**_

-¿Y la maestra dónde está? ¿Llegará tarde?- se preguntaban todos, o bueno, la mayoría.

Oyeron la risa de un chico- Oh vamos Minnie, deja de ponerlos en suspenso, aún se van a sorprender- dijo Harry como si estuviera hablándole al aire, pero su mirada estaba fija en el gato parado en el escritorio.

El gato, para los gritos ahogados de todos se convirtió en una profesora que le estaba dando miradas reprobatorias a Harry- Buenos días clase.

-Le gusta lucirse- susurró a Ron, quien estaba a su lado. Ron le lanzó una cara de exasperación- ¿Por qué no puede ser como Flitwick? – Esta vez Ron no pudo reprimir su risa, la clase con el maestro de encantamientos había sido muy buena, sobre todo porque después de caerse, Harry había dicho de broma si quería un autógrafo, y el maestro no lo dejó irse hasta que se le dio. En el momento no le dio gracia a Harry, pues los demás empezaron a pedirlo, pero después pudo reírse el mismo.

-¡Weasley! ¿Puedo saber de qué trata su interesante plática?- La cara de Ron enrojeció y le mandó una mirada de muerte a Harry- No señor Potter- dijo al ver la boca abierta de Harry- que el sr. Weasley me responda

-Pero profesora, mírelo, no puede responder si lo presiona con esos gestos suyos.

-Pues no lo veo a usted asustado

Harry sonrió y se reservó a contestar eso- Mire, estábamos comentando que la respuesta de Hermione, si bien es correcta, es la copia fiel del libro, y yo se lo estaba traduciendo, pues Ron no entendía.

-Pues déjeme decirle sr. Potter que por lo menos la señorita Granger hace un esfuerzo para participar en clase, ¿me puede decir cuál sería su respuesta?- dijo McGonagall, haciendo sonreír a Hermione, pues estaba segura de que no lo sabría, pues no prestaba atención.

Harry hizo una pequeña pausa, y dijo- Bueno, para transformar algo, hay algo de lo que muchos se olvidan, porque piensan que nada más son las palabras que hacen efecto en la transformación. Pero hay dos principios que juegan un papel importante, la proyección del objeto al que quieres transformarlo, y como canalizas tu magia. Si te imaginas el objeto en su tercera dimensión, tamaño, forma, detalles, textura, densidad, etc.,

-¿Pero si no tienes imaginación?- preguntó un chico de Revenclaw

-¿Qué opinas tú?- preguntó Harry- ¿Qué distingue a los Revenclaw?

-Somos inteligentes y observadores- Harry alzó una ceja, instándole a que siga- Y un observador… podría, no sé, fijarse en muchos detalles…- la cara del chico se iluminó- ¡y podría realizar una transformación a algo que ya conoce! ¡En cambio la transformación de una persona creativa es una creación propia!

Harry asintió y sonrió satisfecho- Y canalizar magia, eso requiere de mucha concentración, y mantener tu mente enfocada. Esas personas logran sentir su magia, por lo que pueden canalizarla hacia su varita, haciendo que la magia se centre en el hechizo, para la finalidad que quieras. Así no se pierde la magia, pues…- Harry hizo una pausa, sin encontrar las palabras.

-¿Es como dicen los muggles no?- dijo Hermione, quien a pesar de que estaba enojada, no pudo dejar de ver lo interesante de su explicación- La energía del sol nos da calor, da a las plantas un recurso para crear oxígeno, pero la mayoría de su energía se pierde.

-Exacto- señalo Harry triunfante- la energía es un tipo de magia, por lo que tiene lógica. Gran parte de la magia que utilizamos en un hechizo se pierde.

La profesora McGonagall, quien había oído estos argumentos muy interesantes, preguntó-Y si se hicieran esos dos pasos de la manera exacta, ¿qué efecto tendría en la transformación?

-Pues no sería necesario decir el hechizo, y tendrías una transformación mucho mejor.

-Correcto señor Potter! Me encantó como aportaron sus propias ideas. 15 puntos para el sr. Potter, 5 para la señorita. Granger, y 8 para el sr. Boot. Ahora…

La clase continuó y al finalizar, se dirigieron a la clase de pociones. Harry llegó puntual, y trató de sentarse lo más lejos posible, haciendo caso a la recomendación de sus padres. El profesor entra a la clase, enserio era como se lo describieron sus padres. Pelo grasiento y negro, nariz ganchuda y unos ojos negros como túneles, fríos y vacíos, que no reflejaban más que disgusto.

- Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Todo lo dijo en un susurro, la clase estaba en un silencio mortal. Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.

- ¡Potter! -dijo de pronto Snape- ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry frunció el ceño- Una poción de dormir, también llamada "Filtro de muertos en vida"

La cara de Snape mostró sorpresa, y luego se contorsionó en rabia- ¡¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?!

-Es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos- respondió con la cara roja, ignorando las miradas cortantes de Hermione y su mano.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? Sr. Potter!-

-Es la misma planta señor- apretó los dientes, como se resistía a lanzarle un hechizo bien duro

El profesor se volteó bruscamente y se desquitó con el salón- ¿¡Y por qué no están a notando todo eso?!

Puso a todos en parejas para realizar una poción para curar forúnculos, cuando pasó al lugar de Harry y vio que terminó la poción primero de una manera perfecta parecía que iba a explotar de odio contenido que no podía sacar, pero no fue necesario esperar cuando Neville añadió las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego

-Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Pierdes 3 puntos.- Sonriendo triunfante.

Harry no pudo aguantar más y se paró abruptamente- No me importa si tuvo problemas con mi padre, pero YO NO SOY Él- dijo casi gritando las 4 ultimas palabras- Iba a ignorarlo todo, y le digo algo, incluso me pareció fascinante su discurso inicial. Se lo útil que son las pociones, y gracias a mi madre, he agarrado el gusto hacia ellas.- Cuando mencionó su madre, los ojos de Snape brillaron en reconocimiento y otra cosa que no identificó- Me emocionaba aprender de un reconocido pocionista, ¡pero es un pésimo maestro!- Y salió del salón de clases, sin ver el arrepentimiento y duda que cruzaron en los ojos de Snape que solo duró una milésima de segundo.

Los rumores de que Harry se enfrentó y grito al maestro de pociones corrieron rápido, pero no se tomaron mucho como verdad porque se pensaba imposible, y el director no dio muestras de hacer algo. Harry sabía que Snape no iba a presentar este caso al director pues sabía que iba a perder, pues antes de director, Albus era su abuelo, y si le daba evidencias de que era injusto, no le iría bien a Snape. Y Harry tampoco le iba a decir a nadie, no, él podía manejar eso. Por lo que las clases de pociones siguieron igual.

Pero todo lo demás era estupendo para Harry, sobre todo las noches que se quedaba de ver con los gemelos para hacer exploraciones por Hogwarts.

-Sería estupendo que hubieran más lugares para descubrir en Hogwarts, pero con este mapa…- dijo Harry algo soñador.

-Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que hay muchos más…

- secretos en Hogwarts, solo hay que…

-saber dónde buscar

Harry los miró divertido- ¿Es que siempre van a hablar así?- Al ver que venía un gran argumento, decidió cambiar el tema- Oigan, ¿les puedo confiar algo?

Ellos asintieron rápidamente- Los merodeadores no solo hicieron este mapa, lograron una proeza aun mayor- hizo una pausa larga- lograron convertirse en animagos ilegales

Hubo un silencio incrédulo de parte de los gemelos-Eso es genial- Dijo George bastante conmocionado

-Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido- terminó con la boca abierta Fred

-Lo se- respondió Harry- Y es algo muy difícil de hacer. Les tomó 3 años, y lo lograron hacer en quinto- Harry sonrió de repente con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Qué les parece si nos hacemos animagos?

-¡Sería fantástico!- Dijo Fred

-¡E ilegal!- Terminó George con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Y es un arduo trabajo- Los miró con cara seria- y requiere de dedicación. Creo que lo lograríamos terminar en tercero. Me podría ahorrar el primer año de investigaciones si le pido a mi padrino sus notas de animago, pero quiero que este sea un logro exclusivo de nosotros.

Ellos asintieron en acuerdo.

* * *

Harry estaba emocionado. Era su primara clase de vuelo, y el hecho de que no le permitían entrar al equipo arruinaba solo un poco su buen estado de ánimo.

-Solo tienes que esperar un año Harry- dijo Ron

-Pero un año es mortalmente largo.- dijo Harry mortificado- Encontraré una manera de traer mi escoba a la escuela y volar un buen rato.

-Por lo menos tienes una escoba- murmuró Ron.

Omitiendo el tono molesto y herido de Ron, Harry mencionó- Mi padrino me da cada escoba nueva que sale al mercado- Sabiendo que Ron era de ese tipo de personas orgullosas, agregó- Sería un desperdicio que se quedaran en mi armario. Mi mamá piensa quemarlas, no le gusta mucho el quidditch. Lo cual es una atrocidad- dijo fingiendo un desmayo con demasiada teatralidad- Me harías un gran favor si salvaras al menos una- dijo aún en el piso, abriendo un ojo.

Ron se vio entusiasmado e hizo una cara de exasperación- No queremos que Harry aquí sufra un paro y no pueda escuchar mi plan para meterse al equipo de quidditch, ¿verdad?- le dio un pequeño empujón de agradecimiento- me parece bien, gracias- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Te lo daría al finalizar el año, sin embargo. Y bueno- dijo ansiosamente- ¿qué fue eso del plan para introducirme al equipo?

-primero- dijo pensativo- por lo que he visto, la profesora McGonagall tiene una debilidad por ti, así que solo debo saber si hay alguna jugada que puedas hacer demasiado sorprendente.- Bajó la voz- Confió en ti para que sea cierto lo que dices de ser muy bueno en una escoba, no como Malfoy, git arrogante, no lo sopo...

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Les llegó la voz acusatoria de Hermione. Y ahí estaba, con los brazos cruzados, viéndolos sospechosamente. Ella le dio sobre todo una mirada fría a Harry.

-Ahora no podemos tener una plática privada- preguntó Harry- Granger? – Finalizó la pregunta para darle énfasis.

- Bueno, solo sé que con una cabeza tan grande como la tuya, infinidad de cosas se te pueden ocurrir, sobre todo con esos gemelos. Mira que corregir al profesor Quirrel fue grosero y…

-Se llama retroalimentación Granger- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido- no tiene nada de malo, solo mencioné una mejor variación del hechizo. Me lo enseñó mi papá.

-Esa es otra cosa injusta. Solo por provenir de familias de magos no se les debería enseñar antes de entrar a la escuela, es una ventaja injusta. Trampa, por si tu papa no conoce la palabr…

-Granger- interrumpió no educadamente Ron- A veces puedes ser una cabeza dura…

-Mente cerrada- corrigió Harry divertido por la manera algo tosca en la que se expresaba Ron, pero en esta ocasión Ron estaba más en lo cierto que Hermione.

-amante de sus libros

-que cree en lo que dicen los libros al pie de la letra- volvió a corregir Harry

-pero en mi mundo y el de Harry

-nuestro mundo, el de los magos- corrigió Harry de nuevo

-hay magia que los padres pasan a sus hijos, magia que no se debe perder, pues ya hubiéramos perdido gran parte de la magia, de su conocimiento, magia de hace más de mil años, es un legado para cada familia. Cosas que no eres capaz de comprender.

-Y que debes respetar- agregó más suavemente Harry- porque habrán otras personas que no se tomen bien el insulto de nuestras tradiciones, sobre todo los más conservadores, como son los slytherin, o los sangre pura. Son personas de las que no quieres estar en su punto de mira, créeme.

Agarró del brazo a Ron antes de que pudiera despotricar más, y antes de desaparecer por el campo volvió su cabeza- Y no vas a encontrar nada de esto en cualquier libro de la biblioteca Granger- dijo observando divertido como Hermione ocultaba su cara bruscamente para que no vea su sonrojo de vergüenza- Solo por si pensabas buscarlo- terminó con un guiño.

Salieron al campo de quidditch, y Ron y Harry siguieron hablando en voz baja hasta que 15 minutos después se les unieron todos los griffindor restantes y los slytherins. La clase comenzó bien, hasta que Neville perdió el control de su escoba y cayó, con lo fue llevado a la enfermería por Hooch. Ron agarró rápidamente la recordadora.

-Esto va a servir- le susurró a Harry, para después dirigirse a Malfoy- Hey Malfoy, pensé que eras bueno en una escoba como alardeabas, pero ni siquiera estas en la posición correcta como te lo señaló Hooch- dijo burlonamente.

La cara de Malfoy enrojeció. Conociéndolo como lo hizo, Harry pensó, a Malfoy le quedaba poco orgullo, por lo defendería con saña lo poco que le hiciera orgulloso, y el quidditch era uno de ellos- Weasley, por lo menos puedo permitirme una escoba, tu ni siquiera debes poder subirte a una. ¿Seguro que habías visto una escoba por lo menos? Soy el mejor volador de todos- Concluyó con confianza

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron casi tanto como su cabello, pero para su sorpresa, se logró controlar- Estoy seguro que Harry es mejor que ti.

Draco miró a Harry con la emoción de una competencia, rápidamente disfrazada con arrogancia- Por qué no hacemos esto interesante y que lo demuestre Potter? O tienes miedo de perder Potter?

Harry sonrió- Tengo miedo a que quedes tan aplastado que no podamos tener otra de estas bravatas tan entretenidas. Me parece bien un reto.

Alrededor de ellos ya había un círculo de gente que estaba viendo emocionado esto. Ron sonrió, y alzando su varita apuntando a su pecho dijo:

-Un reto se presenciara aquí- decía solemnemente- Que la magia sea nuestro testigo y que si alguien no cumple con su parte sufre de pústulas en todo su cuerpo por toda una semana. El reto es el siguiente. Lanzaré hacia abajo esta recordadora a una gran altura. Ustedes dos se lanzarán por ella 3 segundos después de ser lanzada, y quien la cache, será el vencedor. El perdedor se verá obligado a decir al ganador en medio del gran comedor que es el mejor en quidditch y él solo un fanático.

-Acepto el reto y que la magia sea mi testigo- Un pequeño zarcillo rojo de luz apareció en la varita de Ron, dirigiéndose a Harry y marcándole su mano.

-Acepto el reto y que la magia sea mi testigo- Esta vez fue plateado el zarcillo que se dirigió a Malfoy después de decir esas palabras.

Hubo murmullos de excitación y Los tres salieron volando hasta lo alto de los postes- A la cuenta de 3 lanzaré la recordadora, y a los 5 ustedes se lanzaran en picada- Grito Ron

-Uno- Solo Ron notó que Hermione no estaba a la vista.

-Dos

-Tres- La recordadora cayó

-Cuatro

-Cinco- El pelinegro y el rubio bajaron en picada. Los dos volaban con gracia, incluso yendo solo de bajada. Iban a la misma altura, cuando el piso llegó asombrosamente cerca, entrándole pánico a Malfoy, quien se quitó de la trayectoria. Pero Harry logró acelerar más, atrapando la recordadora, y con una maniobra estupenda, subió, apenas rozando el suelo.

Gritos excitados de los alumnos, aunque uno se distingue de entre la multitud.

-POTTER, MALFOY, WEASLEY- Ni siquiera Harry pudo evitar que su sonrisa victoriosa se deslizara un poco, viendo lo terrorífica que se veía la profesora McGonagall, con Hermione a su lado.

_**Algunas aclaraciones para este capítulo: Hermione puede ser fría y de mente cerrada, pero cambiará dentro de poco, lo prometo, y será la mejor amiga de Harry. Y Snape no se siente tan en deuda con Harry, pues su error no fue fatal, no hizo a Harry huérfano, ni perdió a su gran amor, Lily. Pero se volvió más amargado, pues los Potter se enteran de que es el traidor, y Lily corta su amistad por completo, incluso un leve despreció y resentimiento nace de Lily por poner en riesgo la vida de su hijo. Tratando de redimirse, se pone al servicio de Dumbledore. Y ya que Voldemort no intenta recuperar su cuerpo aún, no toma posesión de Quirrel, quien es maestro de defensa, pero con sus ideales aún sin ser torcidos por Voldemort, sin su tartamudez, y siguiendo el lado de la luz. Eso es todo… ;) Actualizaré pronto...**_

**¿Qué tal? Reviews! :D **


End file.
